Saint Saito
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: In a world where Corrupt Nobles control the weak commoners with there magic a Goddess is reborn as a mage. Upon the familiar summoning she summons her Saints to protect her and the love and hope of the world she calls home. Now burn up in your Cosmo young Saints as you battle the forces of Ares, Hades, and even Brimir to protect the hope of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Saito

ESKK: Well time for me to pioneer. Yes today you are all in for a treat Louise will summon Saito but a different Saito. She will summon a Saito who draws power from the Pegasus Constellation through his Cloth the Pegasus Saint Saito who has arrived to protect the Goddess Athena who has been reborn to battle Ares and Hades. Now then sense we got that out of the way let's begin and be sure to leave a review. Oh and quick warning it's been a couple of years sense I last saw Saint Seiya so I'm a bit rusty on it.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"** **Spells/Attacks."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or Familiar of Zero now then let's begin.

ESKK: Now here are the main Saints who will appear in this.

Saito Hiraga Pegasus Saint (Pegasus Seiya cloth form From Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary)

Shiro Koyuki Cygnus Saint (Cygnus Cloth form from Legends of Sanctuary)

Wan Chan Dragon Saint (Dragon Cloth form from Legends of Sanctuary)

Hikaru Kibou Andromeda Saint (Andromeda Cloth form from Legends of Sanctuary)

(Start Prologue)

A long time ago during the era of the Greek Empire a Goddess watched and protected this great Empire. The people in turn loved followed and adored her. They revered her as there one true Goddess who offered her guidance to them when she can. But Ares and Hades soon grew jealous of her so Ares decided to destroy the people Athena loved and destroy her as well.

Athena was not powerless she gathered humans who carried the power of Cosmo within them and made them her Saints. To each she gave the power of a Constellations through armors called Cloths. These Saints became her Soldiers against Ares. Ares in turn went to his own followers and created his own Saints and thus the battle began that tore apart the Greek Empire.

Ares was eventually defeated but while they were recovering Hades attacked and nearly pushed Athena and her Saints to destruction. Eventually even Hades was defeated for a time but now they were cursed. Athena had died but the Saints knew she would be reborn. But this started a cycle, every time Athena was reborn she and her Saints were doomed to battle Ares and later Hades.

The battles were long and bloody as many lives were lost. Athena eventually decided enough was enough so she created a way to end the senseless fighting even if it cost her, her own life. Athena with every bit of Cosmo she could muster used her magic to banish Ares and Hades from the world and across dimension all under an eclipse. But Athena knew the world would still be in danger so long as she existed in it so she used that very power to banish herself across dimensions.

The world finally saw the end to all the fighting, the world was finally safe. But the Saints lost their Goddess the one they swore to protect. They searched tirelessly for her reborn self but it became hopeless and increasingly obvious that Athena wasn't returning. The Saints realized she wanted to end the fighting and she entrusted the world to them to protect with their Cosmo.

Thus for many generations to come the Saints protected the world. But unknown to them upon another world Athena has been reborn. A world that holds two moons and soon Athena will summon forth her Saints for Ares and Hades though dimensions away have awoken and have begun hunting her across space and time. Now join us as we tell the tale of Athena the Void Mage and her Saints as they protect and change this world forever.

(Start Tokyo Japan)

A young man dressed in jeans, white sneakers, a blue and white jacket, and wearing a dog tag with a Pegasus on it was walking through the street as he held a laptop. The young man had blue eyes and black hair as he walked through the streets not paying anyone any mind.

"Man I need to get a job or something." The young man said as he walked through the streets. "That is the last time I try looking for Lady Athena on the Internet." He said as he remembered what his friends and allies told him. "Man why didn't I listen to them." The young man said as he walked. "Well I guess I can hit the gym then and get a work out the thugs in this town don't really give much of a challenge." He said as walked.

That was when he sensed it he looked around sensing a spike in Cosmo Energy as he tried to find the source only to see that the people in the street were frozen in place. "What?" He asked as he looked around. The young man soon noticed a green portal in his path as he walked over to it. It feel like normal Cosmo energy but he saw a large amount of Cosmo was on the other side, even larger then what the Gold Saints have.

"Is Athena on the other side?" The young man asked as he looked to the portal. "But then again it could be a trap." He said as the portal awaited him. The young man then poked the portal and saw it ripple like water. "Ok not normal." He said before he stuck his arm in. That was a mistake as his arm was now stuck. "Crap!" He called as he tried and struggled to get his arm out but it only caused him to be sucked in.

The young man soon found himself in a world of darkness like an infinite void as he fell through the darkness. "Wow worse way for a Saint to go." He said before he saw a light at the end of the tunnel which turned into an open field with a castle as he saw he was in the sky. "Oh crap you have got to be kidding me!" He called as he fell to the Earth fast.

As he fell he knew one thing, this was going to hurt real bad.

(Meanwhile while all of this was happening)

A young pink haired pink eyed girl was in a courtyard at what looked like a Castle as many of students dressed similar to her were summoning creatures such as Salamanders, to Moles, to even spiders. This girl was a mage in training as she wanted to be the greatest spell caster of them all but she kept running into problems. All her attempts at a spell ended in disaster with a large explosion this had caused her to be made fun of and called a Zero which she wanted to prove them wrong. Many people had summoned creatures as one person even summoned a Dragon as she was the only one who had not summoned a creature. The bald teacher then spoke up next as he looked around as they all looked like they were Mages here.

"Has everyone gone and summoned a Familiar?" the man asked before a tanned skinned, big breasted, red headed girl spoke up next.

"Not everyone Mr. Colbert only Louise had yet to summon anything," the red headed girl said as the pink haired girl Louise cringed at that.

"Ok Ms. Valliere will you please summon your Familiar," Mr. Colbert the teacher asked before Louise stepped to the summoning circle before she took out her want to prepare to summon her Familiar.

Louise took a deep breath before blowing it as she said in her head, 'Ok, It time to make something of myself, and not a zero.' Lifting up her wand and pointed up in the air as she took a breath before saying, **"I beg of you."**

As soon as Louise started to chant everyone took a step back as she went on saying, **"My servant that exists in the vast Universe… Heed my call."**

With every word Louise said, making sure that each word was right as she went on, **"As I wish from the bottom of my heart."**

Mr. Colbert watch carefully as he soon sense a strong magical build up, knowing full well of Ms. Valliere Mishaps with her magic as she is the big talk amount teachers and students given her the nickname of Zero of talent, skill, and other things he did not wish to say. As the story goes that Ms. Valliere keep blasting the room, as teachers kept redo the room and reinforce the desk and tables of those were destroy time and time again, as Mr. Colbert hoped that Ms. Valliere would do well in her summoning of her familiar.

 **"Answer my Guidance…"** Louise said as she was coming to the end of her chant as she said, **"And appear before me!"**

That was when an explosion shook the ground as a scream was heard with Louise was coughing up the smoke. "Dear Zero don't you have any sense of control!" Came a taunt as Louise glared at it. Soon a new voice was heard as it came from the summoning circle.

"Damn I'm going to feel that in the morning." The voice said in an unknown language as Louise looked and to her shock she saw a young man there. Oddly enough he gave off an aura that was… familiar to her.

"You commoner!" She called as the young man looked at her confused. "Who are you and where did you come from?" She asked as the young man looked at her confusingly before realizing something about her language.

"I fell from sky." The young man said as to him her language sounded like French.

"Wait you, you can't be." She said realizing her blunder.

"Hah the Zero summoned a stupid commoner as her familiar!" Came a student's voice as Louise was wide eyed.

"Professor Colbert please let me try the summoning again." Louise begged as she didn't want the shame of summoning a commoner who apparently didn't know there language that well.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vallier but the Spring Time Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite we can't have do overs in this." Colbert said as Saito looked.

"Um you know magic?" Saito asked as Colbert looked.

"Um of course young man." Colbert said with a nod.

"Use Translation Spell." Saito said as Colbert looked.

"Of course young man can't have you trying to remember which phrase to use." Colbert said as he casted the spell and Saito glowed for a minute. "Can you understand me better?" Colbert asked as Saito nodded.

"Yeah thanks didn't want to end up having to guess which French word to use." Saito said as Colbert nodded though he was lost on the French part. Perhaps that was the language that he knew that closest matched his own.

"Alright now then can someone explain to me where I am?" The young man said before Louise walked over to him and glared at him.

"Sense you can understand me better you better be grateful because you're probably not going to get this from a noble in your life time." Louise said as before the young man can ask she kissed him. The young man was wide eyed before he pushed Louise away as he felt some of his own Cosmo leave him and enter her.

"Hey dinner and a movie first lady!" He called as he glared at her. Then out of nowhere he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He looked at his hand and saw marks being branded onto it. "What is this?" He asked before he felt it, there was Cosmo in these Runes. The young man looked at the girl as he sensed a large well of Cosmo within her levels that far exceeded his own and all the Gold Saints that are in existence.

The young man soon felt his eyes grow heavy before he saw a phantom behind her. A Phantom of a tall woman behind her as she had long violet hair, a dress only seen on Greek Gods with armor and ornaments on it, and a staff that was the symbol of Athena's power. "Lady Athena?" The young man asked as he saw the image of the lost Goddess behind the girl. Soon it all went black for him.

Louise looked at him hearing him call her that which confused her. The name Athena… it sounded so familiar like a memory she had long forgotten but still remembered bits and pieces of it. She had heard this name in dreams of whispers and battle as well as seeing men and woman clad in armor with some armor being gold battling war crazed warriors and even monsters straight from hell.

Louise looked at him as she was wondering who he was and what he knew of that name. "Well then this concludes the Spring Time Familiar Summoning so you're all dismissed to bond with your familiars." Colbert said as the students nodded and sent sneers and taunting looks at Louise before they all floated away.

(Scene Break Louise's room)

The young man awoke in Louise's room and saw he was on a bed of hay. He got up and saw Louise on her vanity desk as Saito looked to her. "Well I see you're awake." She said as she looked to him.

"Yeah I am." The man said as he wondered a few things.

"Well then I decided even if you are a blunder on my part I'm going to have to deal with you so you're stuck with me as my familiar." Louise said as the young man looked to her.

"Yeah." The young man said before jumping to his feet.

"I'm Saito Hiraga nice to meet you." Saito said deciding to take a page out of his friend's book and try and see what he can find out while also trying to make friends with her.

"Well familiar not like I asked for your name but you probably already know my name." Louise said as Saito gained an annoyed look on his face.

"Ok, um before we get to all the nitty gritty and possibly very annoying as hell master and familiar things mind if I ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Saito said as Louise turned to him before sighing.

"Very well I suppose." Louise said figuring these questions might be important for him to know.

"Ok first question um does the name Athena or power called Cosmo mean anything to you?" Saito asked as Louise's Cosmo was huge inside her.

"Hmm I never heard of this power called Cosmo sense it was never mentioned in Brimirs teachings, but the name Athena does ring a bell, why does it have any meaning to you?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"It's a long story, one you might not believe and one I'm not even sure holds any meaning at this point." Saito said as he wasn't so sure if Louise truly was Athena reborn. "Alright next question how long does this Master and Familiar thing last sense I need to know what's in the job description." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Till one of us dies, the familiar contract is life long." Louise said as Saito sighed.

'If she isn't Athena then I just ended up the first Saint under the service of someone other than Athena.' Saito thought as he looked. "Alright next question what exactly does a Familiar does for its master." Saito said as from watching anime all he saw a Familiar was capable of was being the pet to the master.

"Well a Familiar shows what type of Magic you are capable of and shows your element but this is the first time a human has been summoned. The Familiar is also meant to protect the master when needed though you don't look like you can protect much." Louise said as Saito got the protecting part.

"Ok so I'm basically a body guard I can do that, the group I work with normally protects someone who is of great importance but she vanished so we protect the world." Saito said with a goofy smile. "Now then I want to set up some ground rules, I am officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties like laundry, cleaning, and if need be dressing you in other words those three things you can do yourself or have someone else do. Cleaning I can help with at the very least but laundry and dressing you is out of the question." Saito said as Louise glared.

"How dare you, you do what I say when I say it!" Louise yelled as Saito looked.

"The laundry part is more for you then for me because last time I did laundry and expensive cloths people like you use I ended up ruining them beyond repair and sometimes shrinking them." Saito said as Louise was wide eyed. If he's telling the truth making him do laundry would cause more harm than good.

"Alright I can agree on the Laundry part but what about dressing me?" Louise asked as Saito looked.

"That well I don't want to see you naked not that you don't have a good body but it's more of an honor thing, my mom kind of drilled into my head that the only woman I'm allowed to see naked is the one I'm going to marry and vice versa so yeah more honor then anything." Saito said as Louise blushed at that implication and understood it.

Louise knew how important once first time was and she was raised with the belief that the only one your permitted to bed is the one you would marry, it seems Saito's family had taken it further to treat the body and the body of your significant other as a temple. Louise understood this and respected him for it at least she didn't have to worry about a pervert in her mites.

"Very well then these terms I can agree with." Louise said as Saito nodded.

"Now than when I'm not needed I'm permitted to train sense I'm going to be your body guard so I need to be at tip top shape, I can wake you in the morning sense I'm an early bird so sense this is a school I want to be able to train while you're in class, alright." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Why train your no mage." She said as Saito looked.

"No I'm more of a warrior bordering a Knight at least where I come from." Saito said as Louise was about to retort but Saito cut her off. "Now then sense we got all the pleasantries out of the way off to bed with you." Saito said before turning around facing away from Louise and giving her privacy to change.

Louise was about to yell at him but she was too tired to deal with this, she'll ask what he means another time but for now she just changed into her night gown and went to bed for the night.

(Meanwhile in the capitol)

A group of men in armor dropped a dead young girl with the other corpses. All of these corpses were woman as there was a total of five. Three of them were nobles while two of them were commoners as they looked at each other. "Damn why did Lord Ares send us here, he's been looking for Athena for who knows how long and so far he hasn't found a single lead to her whereabouts. He just goes to whichever world has a trace of Cosmo and starts a practical Witch Hunt." The man said as the other looked.

"Idiot we're Spartans if it is in Lord Ares name then we will burn down this city if it means finding Athena." The Spartan said as the third looked.

"Well we checked every girl with a small flicker of Cosmo here, and so far none of them were strong enough to match Athena's Cosmo." The Spartan said as the Fourth sighed in irritation.

"Well there's another Cosmo Signal close by outside this city it will take a few days to get there so we should head on our way there before the idiot noble guards here find us, not like they can beat us but don't want to cause a commotion until we find Athena." The Spartan said as the three nodded to their leader.

"Got it." They said before they jumped to the roof top and began making their way to the direction of the Cosmo they sensed.

(Scene Break the next morning Louise's dorm room)

Saito looked at Louise sleeping as it reminded him of when his friends and roommates slept. Oh she was making it to easy but he needed to make a good impression on her in case she was Athena. But it was so tempting but as the Saint of Athena he can't do anything to embarrass her. Oh well there were always other students who slept in he could prank later.

"Hey Louise rise and shine." Saito said as Louise groaned and tried to cover her head. "Come on Louise wake up before I end up having to use more unnecessary ways to wake you up." Saito said as Louise got up with her hair being messy bed hair. She looked to him before opening her mouth but her eyes were half close before she fell back down asleep. "Fine you asked for it." Saito said before grabbing the mattress and with his strength flipped it up causing Louise to fall off the bed with a yelp of pain when she hit the floor.

"What happened?!" She called as she got up.

"I woke you up that's what." Saito said as Louise glared. She didn't recognize him at first but then remembered yesterday.

"There were other ways you could have woken me up." Louise said as Saito looked.

"Tried the normal way you got up for a minute but went back to sleep, next time I'm getting ice cold water to dunk on you." Saito said as Louise was wide eyed. She did want him to wake her up but apparently she wasn't having a fine morning.

"Ok I'm up." Louise said as Saito nodded.

"I'll wait outside." Saito said before walking outside.

(Later at the Grand Hall)

Saito arrived with Louise at the dining hall and found that all the other students were already seated. Saito pulled a seat out for Louise allowing her to sit down. All he had to do when given the chance was check if she truly was Athena or a potential Saint and if she was a Potential Saint he can get back at her for all the stuff she put him through.

"Now then sense your seated I'll go eat with the staff, I'm starving." Saito said before walking away with wave.

Louise was going to stop him but then again she did put up a problem waking up so for now she would have to allow it, that way it would make them square.

(With Saito)

Saito arrived at the kitchen and saw the staff after finishing with making the students breakfast was enjoying their own when they noticed him. To this Saito smiled at them as if he didn't just barge in. "Yo." He greeted as they quickly recognized him as the Familiar summoned by him today.

"Oh welcome we thought you would be with your master right now." They said as Saito smiled.

"Nah was hungry and she probably got me some crappy food so I figured I can get better food here once I found it." Saito said as the head chef looked.

"Well help yourself it's all left overs but it's the least we can do for a nice guy like you." The Chef said as Saito smiled and walked to their little table before pulling up a seat.

"Alright." Saito said as he sat down as he might as well do there prayer the Saints do at breakfast. It wasn't a religion mind you but it was there way of trying to find Athena and hope she hears their prayers. "May Lady Athena guide us through life today and may her guide me to where she lays hidden." Saito said as the staff were wide eyed that Saito just did that.

"Young man you should say stuff like that around the nobles." A young woman said worried for him.

"Oh how come?" Saito asked the woman as she looked to Saito.

"It goes against the church and anyone worshiping or praying to a God other than Brimir are burned as Heretics." She said as Saito then growled in irritation. It looked to him he truly was in a medieval world which means if he found Athena he either had to get her off this world and back to his own or get the other Saints here so they have a fighting chance at protecting her.

"Hey we're all free to worship and revere any divine being we want, as long as it isn't a demon, devil, some other evil being that asks for blood sacrifice, Ares, or God forbid Hades I think I'll live to see 21." Saito said as he grabbed some food as people looked at him like he was possibly the bravest person they met. "Plus it's the duty of one of Athena's Saints to find her and protect and serve her." Saito said as the girl looked.

"Wait you're a Saint?" She asked as Saito looked at the girl who looked to be the only Japanese in here.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Saito asked as he began to eat after grabbing his food.

"My grandfather use to tell me stories of Athena and her 88 Saints who protect her and the world from evil and destruction with their Cloth created from the constellations in the night sky." She said as Saito swallowed his food as he looked to the girl.

"Well that's a surprise." Saito said as he looked at his dog tag that had the Pegasus symbol on it. 'Does that mean there are Saints existing here as well?' Saito wondered as he ate his food.

Once Saito finished his meal he got up and stretched. "Well thanks for the meal I'm off to train." Saito said as he stretched.

"Your welcome feel free to come down here for a meal anytime." The head chef said as the other staff finished as well and began getting the food ready for the nobles bonding with their familiars.

"Got it." Saito said before he was out the door.

(Later outside)

Saito with both his shirt and his jacket off was training by sending punches into the air and kick as well as it showed his well-toned muscles as they were big but they were small either. As he trained the sun beat down on him as sweat glistened off his skin as nobles arrived to see him training. They wondered what he was doing but quickly took note to his stance. It was as if he was ready for a fight as he send punches and kicks. But the way he looked without his jacket or shirt many female students found themselves staring as this young man may be a commoner but well let's just say he should wear his shirt and jacket less.

As Saito trained Louise soon arrived as she looked at her familiar and noticed how the female student body was looking at him before glaring. "Familiar get over here now!" Louise called as she had saw Kirche in the group of girls who were just watching him. Saito saw her and nodded before walking over to her after grabbing his shirt.

"What's up?" Saito asked as Louise glared at him while also blushing trying real hard not to look at his muscles.

"What were you doing you dog!?" She demanded as Saito looked.

"Doing my physical training in case I get into a fight." Saito said as Louise looked.

"But wouldn't a sword be more useful?" She asked as Saito looked.

"Well what if I face someone like a noble?" Saito asked as Louise looked.

"You would lose commoners can't beat nobles it's impossible." Louise said as Saito smirked.

"Hey in my world there have been magic users and yes I admit there are things magic users have an advantage in with magic that commoners don't. But what commoners lack in magic a lot of us make up for with ingenuity, plus my Cosmo can over power any mage's I face magic." Saito said as Louise scoffed.

"Yeah the day I see that happen is the day I'll start letting you sit at the tables and chairs meant for the nobles and even sleep in the same bed as me." Louise said before he eyes began drifting to his muscles again. Louise quickly closed her eyes shut as she blushed. "Dammit Saito put your shirt on!" She yelled as Saito looked.

"Oh um sure." Saito said as he put on his shirt and jacket.

When Louise opened her eyes she was relieved to see that he was now more decent. "Thank you." Louise said as Saito looked.

"No problem." Saito said before noticing something. "Hey I knew somehow Pokémon were real!" Saito called as Louise turned around and saw Kirche's familiar which was; a creature known as a salamander. "Hello little Charmander if I had PokéBalls I would so catch you." Saito called as the creature looked at Saito confusingly not knowing wat a Pokémon or Charmander was.

"I see your familiar has met my own Zero." Kirche said as Saito looked.

"Yo what's up?" Saito greeted as Kirche looked.

"My quiet the Familiar you have there, Louise." Kirche said as the red headed busty tan woman smiled at Louise before turning to Saito. "I saw your little display and I must say you are quiet attractive without that shirt and jacket of yours." Kirche flirted as Saito looked at her confusingly.

"Um I think my shirt and jacket look pretty cool." Saito said as he looked to Kirche.

"Maybe we can see what else is you have strengths in." Kirche purred as Saito was lost.

"Well I can cook but only instant food." Saito said completely lost as to what was going on.

Louise was shocked to see this as Kirche was practically throwing herself to him but it all just bounced off him. It was like he was completely oblivious when a woman likes him. She really pitied any girls who grow fond of him sense he's completely unaware when a woman likes him. "Kirche stay away from my familiar!" Louise yelled as Kirche looked.

"Oh don't worry about him he's able to make his own decisions and can decide who he wishes to stay around." Kirche said as Louise glared.

"Yeah um I think I'll hang with Louise for the time being." Saito said as Kirche was shocked. "No offense but your kind of stepping on my foot." Saito said as Kirche looked and was shocked to see she was. She quickly got her foot off as she looked at him.

"Sorry." Kirche said as Saito looked.

"Anyway um was there anything you needed?" Saito asked as he looked to Kirche.

"No not really. Well then I'll see you later zero and familiar." Kirche said as she then walked away to begin planning on how to claim Louise' familiar sense she had never met a dense boy like Saito.

Louise glared at Kirche as Saito was confused. "What is her malfunction!?" She yelled as Saito looked.

"I don't know she seemed pretty nice to me." Saito said as Louise glared. "Kirche is the one enemy you should always be weary of, I'll explain later but for now go get some tea in case she gets back!" She ordered as Saito looked.

"Didn't we discuss the domestic duties thing, I'm not a butler I'm a warrior." Saito said as Louise glared. "Look I'm going to walk away now till you calm down, once I'm sure you're calm we can talk like civilized people so see ya." Saito said before walking away to get some water for himself.

"I AM CALM!" Louise yelled but it was too late Saito was gone.

As Saito walked through the yard with the tables he began to wonder to his friends and fellow Saints. Here he was with a possible lead to Athena and there was no way he can call the others to see if she truly was Athena. Louise had so much Cosmo it wasn't funny and with her already existing magic it was no wonder she ended up with explosions. As Saito walked around he took out the piece of bread he had and was about to eat it when he looked to the tree and saw a birds nest.

Saito saw there were baby birds in the nest waiting for their mother to return with food. Saito decided to climb the tree and once he was on the branch that held the nest. Saito bit into the bread before chewing it and then giving it to the birds who happily ate it. "There you go little guys, one day you will be strong so stay near your mom." Saito said as a young girl with blue hair, a robotic look, and glasses saw this. She had to admit Saito was quiet talented and the way he talked, some people would say he might make a good father one day.

As Saito finished feeding the birds he jumped down and landed safely on his feet before he began walking away. As he walked he soon walked through the tables of students before he ended up bumping into someone as Saito looked and saw the girl drop a cake as Saito looked to her.

"Hey you ok?" Saito asked as the girl nodded and looked at him. Saito quickly recognized the girl who had a grandfather who was aware of Athena and her 88 Saint.

"Hey you're that girl." Saito said as the girl nodded.

"Yes funny bumping into you here did Lady Louise send you off?" She asked as Saito turned his head.

"Nah I ran off till she calmed down. By the way I never caught your named." Saito said as the girl blushed.

"Oh my apologies I'm Siesta I'm a commoner like you who works in the Academy." Siesta said as Saito had to ask.

"Ok my name is Saito Hiraga the Pegasus Saint and I've been meaning to ask, what's with all this Nobility and Commoner stuff people have been spouting." Saito asked as Siesta looked.

"Oh well see around here, only those born with magic who are mages are permitted to rule while those without magic are plebeians." Siesta said as Saito didn't seem to like that.

"Well that's just stupid only giving the right to rule to those who have power is very stupid because it won't be long until they get corrupt and end up with spoiled brats for children." Saito said as many students heard that but paid Saito no mind sense they believed he couldn't do anything against them.

"I wouldn't say that out loud Mr. Saito you might end up angering some nobles." Siesta said as Saito looked.

"I just call them as I see them and besides it's not like they can beat me." Saito said as Siesta was worried Saito might have a death wish. "Anyway let me help you with that I need to kill time, plus it will make up for bumping into you." Saito said as he picked up the cake and put it back on the plate.

"You don't have to." Siesta said as Saito smiled.

"Your right I don't but I did bump into you so the least I can do is help you with the cake. So who does it go to?" Saito asked as he took the tray for Siesta to bring the noble the cake.

"Well it goes to that table over there." Siesta said as Saito looked and saw the table with two blonds, one male and one female with the male looking like a womanizer.

"Got it." Saito said before bringing the cake over to the young man.

"Here's your cake." Saito said as the young man nodded.

"Thank you page boy." The young man said as Saito really didn't like how these nobles treated none magical folk.

"Now then Guiche what's this I hear about you dating a first year behind my back?" The girl asked as now Saito was listening in.

"Don't fret Montmorency I only have eyes for you." The one known as Guiche said as Montmorency was skeptical. That was when Saito saw something fall out of Guiche's pocket.

Saito smirked with a sinister grin as he had the perfect idea for a prank. Saito picked up the perfume and gave it to the young man. "Excuse me sir you dropped this." Saito said as Guiche looked and quickly acted.

"That's not mine." Guiche said as Saito looked.

"But I fell near you so it must be yours, but then again I think I saw this belonged to another girl, but then again I didn't see her pass by this spot either." Saito said as Montmorency looked to him.

"Guiche what is he talking about?" Montmorency asked as Guiche looked.

"Nothing my dear Mon-Mon probably the rambling of a confused Commoner." Guiche said trying to hide that.

"Also I believe Ms. Kirche is expecting you to give you a love letter." Saito said as he had them right in his hands.

"Wait Kirche?!" Montmorency growled as she was getting angry.

"Lord Guiche." Came another voice as Saito looked and saw a girl with a brown cloak, quiet possibly a first year.

"He's over here madam!" Saito called pointing at Guiche as the young blond looked at Saito's eyes and saw that somehow he had played right into Saito's hands.

To Guiche's further shock the girl came over to the table as Saito bowed to them. "I'll leave you three to talk." Saito said with a bow.

"Ok thank you." The new girl said as Saito walked away grabbed a chair and watched the fireworks. There was yelling, screaming, and even some begging (Guiche). Saito really wished he had some popcorn as Montmorency grabbed the cake he served and smeared it on Guiche before they both slapped him and stormed off.

Once they were gone Saito clapped and applauded as he had a big grin on his face. "Bravo! Excellent! And the playboy gets his karma!" Saito called as Guiche glared at Saito before pointing at him.

"You peasant how dare you ruin the name of two maidens!" Guiche yelled forgetting that Saito had mentioned Kirche as well.

"Sorry man you did that all on your own." Saito taunted as he looked to Guiche.

"Don't pin the blame on me plebeian!" He yelled as Saito smirked again.

"Once again that's also you." Saito said as he relaxed on the chair. "If you have a problem with this little prank then say it instead of trying to draw it out." Saito said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I challenge you to a duel then!" Guiche called out as Saito giggled before outright laughing.

"Man you have no idea what you're going up against." Saito said as he got up. "Well I guess this is the perfect chance to show you all that you don't need magic to beat a Mage." Saito said as he got up and stretched a bit. "Name a time and place." Saito said as he stretched his arms.

"Vestri Court in One Hour." Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"You're on Casanova." Saito said as Guiche left and went to prepare.

Once the crowd dispersed Louise appeared shocked at what Saito did. She admitted Saito's little practical joke was funny and well deserved but he had just signed his own death warrant. "What did you do?!" She called shocked to see that Saito had done that.

"Oh nothing you haven't already seen." Saito said as Louise was shocked.

"Come with me!" Louise called as she took Saito's hand and began to drag him.

"Where are we going, I don't need a weapon." Saito said as Louise looked.

"I'm taking you to apologize to him, maybe if he's calmed down enough he'll be forgiving some begging might help also." Louise said as Saito then ripped his hand out of Louise's.

"I'm not apologizing for shit." Saito said as he smirked. "Besides the people who watch it are about to be the first to see a Saint of Athena fight." Saito said as Louise looked.

"A Saint of Athena?" Louise asked wondering if she had summoned one of those Saints from her dreams.

"Hey you chubby sniveling kid where's Vestri Court!" Saito called to the chubby kid who seemed to have allergies.

"Oh it's over that way." He said as Saito nodded.

"Thank you." Saito said before making his way to Vestri Court before Louise could stop him.

(1 hour later Vestri Court)

Guiche and Saito stared down each other on the field as students were gathered to watch the fight. "I commend you for not running away commoner." Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Hey I never run from a fight especially ones I'll win." Saito said as Guiche looked.

"Don't get arrogant there is no way in this or any world or life time that a commoner can defeat a noble." Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Don't be so sure, I'm positive it's happened more times than nobles are willing to admit, plus I've seen it happen before." Saito said as Louise then appeared.

"Guiche stop!" Louise called as she got between the two. "Guiche you know duels are forbidden." Louise tried to reason as Guiche looked.

"Only between nobles, this is between a noble and a commoner." Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Don't worry Louise, I'll finish this fight in 30 seconds tops all in one attack." Saito said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't get arrogant that chances of that happening are not in your favor and never will be in your favor." Guiche said as Saito looked as if he had already won the fight.

"Then give me a challenge and hit me with your best shot." Saito said before Guiche brought out his rose wand and sent the pedal to the ground creating a Golem Valkyrie.

"My name is Guiche del Garmont, my runic name is Guiche the bronze and as a noble my Valkyrie will be your opponent." Guiche said as Saito yawned.

"Come on give me a challenge it wouldn't be fun to battle a metal puppet." Saito said as Guiche smirked.

"Very well then." He then created another but Saito was still disinterested.

"Come on where's you're A Game?" Saito asked as Guiche got mad and created multiple Golems bringing it up to 7.

"Alright I guess that's enough." Saito said as he got ready. "Now then my name is Saito Hiraga, but I guess my runic name would be Pegasus Saito, I'm a Bronze Saint normally under the service of the Goddess Athena to protect her and the world. I'm the Pegasus Saint." Saito said as people wondered who this Athena was, and what a Saint of Athena was. "Now then sense we have introductions out of the way I'll say this to start until you can prove a challenge I won't go all out." Saito said as Guiche smirked to Saito's cockiness.

"That will be your final mistake." Guiche said as he decided to start the duel. "Attack my Valkyries!" He called as the Valkyries charged.

Saito also charged before jumping up and using the Valkyries to jump into the air over them before charging up his Cosmo in his right hand which was now a fist. **"RYUSEI KEN (Meteor Fist)!"** Saito invoked as his right fist glowed bright before he punched sending a stream of energy fists at the Valkyries destroying them all with one attack. When Saito landed he dusted his hands leaving a shocked Guiche as well as a shocked crowd.

Unknown to them the four Spartans from Town arrived and began tracing the trail of Cosmo Energy.

"Now then Guiche you give up or do I have to send another Ryusei Ken at you?" Saito asked as he looked to Guiche who fell to his rear. If this was Saito holding back then he dare not see Saito at full power. "I yield!" Guiche called before Saito pulled out his left arm and looked at his watch which had a Pegasus symbol in it and saw exactly 30 minutes has passed. "30 minutes on the dot." Saito said tapping his watch.

Louise was shocked not only did Saito prove her wrong but he ended the fight in exactly 30 seconds and with one attack. "Wow amazing." Louise said unaware that the Spartans were sneaking up behind her. When Louise walked over to Saito it was too late as she was grabbed which made her wide eyed.

Louise struggled before she let out a scream catching everyone's attention as Saito looked and saw to his shock Spartans. "Spartans, Ares Servants here?!" Saito said shocked to see this.

Louise saw skin through the armor and sense she couldn't reach her wand she bit down on the Spartans arm causing his to yelp in pain. "Gauh little bitch bit me!" He cried as Louise got away.

The other Three Spartans arrived and looked at her and sensed her Cosmo and trust me they were surprised it was higher than anything they had felt. No doubt about it this girl was in fact her add the fact she looked like a younger Athena with pink hair and pink eyes further sealed the truth.

"We finally found you Athena!" The leading Spartan called as Saito was wide eyed.

"Who I think you have the wrong person you kidnappers!" Louise called backing away from them.

"Oh no we don't the Cosmo you haven't tapped into is more than enough proof that you are the reincarnation of Athena, you are the Goddess Athena reborn. Lord Ares will be pleased that his search is over!" The second Spartan said as the crowd got out of the way.

"I'll send the message." The third Spartan said as he took out a black bird of sorts and sent it flying.

"Ares wants you alive so we'll be bringing you in Athena, but a little bruised for that nasty bite." The leader Spartan said before sending a fist at Louise who closed her eyes not wanting to see herself get punched.

Saito acted and grabbed the, fist, stopping the Spartan as Louise opened her eyes and saw Saito protecting her. "Don't you guys know it's not ok to hit a lady, but I should thank you for your announcement I finally confirmed that Louise here is in fact Athena." Saito said before throwing fast punches and kicks with trained ease at the Spartan knocking him away from them into the wall making a hole in it. "Seems her summoning me wasn't an accident or a blunder it was fate at work." Saito said as he punched his fist into his left hand. Saito then turned to Louise. "Louise I won't be able to finish this fight in 30 seconds so I need you to do something important." Saito said as Louise looked.

"What?" She asked as she was amazed at Saito's show of strength.

"I need you to head to that Summoning Circle thing and summon more Saints quickly I'll try to hold these guys off." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Which ones?" Louise asked assuming there were more Saints.

"I don't know whichever." Saito said as he didn't have time for this.

"Who are you?" The Spartan Leader asked as he and his allies glared at Saito.

Saito pulled off his dog tag ignoring the Saints question. "Going into full drive." Saito said before he flipped the dog tag causing it to land on the ground with the Pegasus symbol pointing up. Nothing happened at first before out of nowhere a gold magic circle appeared bringing up a box with a Pegasus symbol on the front. The students were amazed at this as they never seen magic like this before. The box began to hum as energy was going though it before it opened and began to convert into a statue of a Pegasus which was on its hind legs.

Needless to say the Spartans were shocked to see this knowing exactly what Saito was. Saito looked to Louise as she was still there. "Hurry!" He ordered as Louise nodded. Tabitha accompanied Louise as did Kirche as Saito then charged forward and jumped off the Pegasus Statue. When he jumped the statue shattered into many pieces before it began to attach to Saito switching is clothing for more red as soon he was wearing a suit of armor which he used the elbow to hit the Spartan Leader to the side opposite to where Louise ran.

The other Spartans gathered around Saito as they were wary of him knowing what he was. The students ran as they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of this fight but opted to get to a safe distance to watch this fight. The Spartan flipped in the air and grabbed the ground to slow himself down to a stop while also wrecking the lawn.

"You're a Saint?!" The Spartan Leader called as he pointed at Saito.

"That's right, I'm Saito the Pegasus Saint!" Saito called as he bumped his fist to his chest plate.

"A Saint?" Guiche asked as he never seen a Saint up close before.

"All of you get to safety things are about to get messy." Saito said as he then looked to the Spartan. "Hey Spartan." Saito called as he looked to the Spartan who looked back. "Tell me." Saito began as he walked torts him and his head piece began to form a helmet that covered all but his face. "Have you ever felt true Cosmo in your heart?" Saito asked pointing at the Spartan before the helmet finished forming leaving only his eyes in view.

Saito then began getting ready to use his signature attack at full power as he went through movements before he was ready. **"PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!"** Saito invoked before sending his fist forward firing his energy attack of Cosmo which was stronger than the one he used on Guiche which sent the Spartan flying to the far wall but still in the fight.

"Don't forget about us Saint!" The second Spartan called as he and his two comrades attacked and ganged up on Saito.

"Well this should be fun." Saito said as he took a battle stance.

(With Louise)

Louise tried to use the spell she used to summon Saito again but the circle wouldn't respond to her. She tried and tried but it wouldn't do anything. "Damn it work! Saito needs help!" Louise called as she tried the spell again but the circle which hasn't been removed yet wasn't responding. "What am I doing wrong!?" Louise called in anguish as Kirche looked to Louise.

"A fights going on over there and a big one at that." Kirche said as she saw the bursts of Cosmo no doubt Saito's Meteor Fist Attack.

"Please work!" Louise called before Tabitha looked.

"Louise." Tabitha said as Louise looked.

"Cosmo." Tabitha said as Louise looked.

"What?" Louise asked as Tabitha spoke again.

"Cosmo use it." Tabitha said as Louise looked.

She remembered that Spartan saying that she had a whole lot of Cosmo in her, if she can tap into it maybe she can summon other Saints. Louise let out a breath before closing her eyes and doing a prayer movement. 'Athena… I don't know who you are or were but please help me save Saito.' Louise prayed as she dug deep and soon in the darkness of the void her eyes made she saw it a light. Louise reached for that light and it burst out ready to be used by its master.

Louise opened her eyes and saw her body surrounded by a blue energy that Tabitha and Kirche had to step back and shield their eyes from as the light was bright. Louise then knew exactly what she needed to do to bring forth the other Saints. **"Oh Saints of Athena head my call from across the worlds. I summon thee to appear before me to aid your Goddess once more in my battles against the darkness and to protect the hope and love of this world. I call to you from the bottom of my heart and make the path for you with my Cosmo. Now those who heed the words of Athena and appear before me!"** Louise invoked as a phantom made of Cosmo appeared behind her mirroring her movement as the summoning circle glowed with bright energy summoning forth the Saints chosen to aid Athena.

(In Saito's world Forest near Tokyo)

A young man with long black hair was training in the forest near Tokyo as he sent firsts forward punching down trees and shattering boulders with his bear fists as around his neck was a dragon dog tag. The green eyed man then heard her, summons. He looked behind him and saw a blue portal pouring with Cosmo. He realized Athena has been found at last and she was summoning them. The young man grabbed his jacket and put it on before running into the portal.

(At the park)

A young man sat in a meditative pose as birds flocked around him as he communed with nature with his Swan Dog Tag hanging on his neck. He had a serious expression on his face but that all changed when he heard Louise's summons. The young man was wearing clothing that made him look mysterious as he knew what this call was. He opened his eyes and stood up allowing the birds to fly away as before, him, was a similar blue portal teeming with Cosmo. The young man with silver hair saw this and ran into it knowing Athena was summoning him and the Saints at long last.

(Nearby Ramen Stand)

A young man with green hair belched as he came out of the ramen stand after paying for his meal. He was wearing clothing that held his emotions on his sleeves as he looked like a happy go lucky fighter with a dog tag of a woman around his neck. That was when he heard it as he was wide eyed at this. He knew the time had come and Athena was summoning them. He looked and saw yet another blue portal of Cosmo as he knew Athena waited beyond it. He ran into the portal vanishing through it as he knew Athena needed him.

(Louise's world)

Tabitha and Kirche prepared a translation spell as they saw three people appear in the circle as if the Cosmo was building there body. Soon the energy dissipated as the three young Saints had arrived as Tabitha then performed her translation spell.

The young man with silver hair looked to Louise and knew she was the one who summoned them. "Lady Athena we're here per your summons." The young man said as he was all business as Kirche did find him quiet attractive.

"Ok do you know someone named Saito?" Louise asked as the long haired man nodded.

"Of course my lady he's our ally and roommate at the apartment." He said as Louise nodded.

"He's fighting these guys who serve Ares and I summoned you here to help him." Louise said as she was exhausted from using so much Cosmo.

"Don't worry we'll handle them and help Saito." The young man said before they made their way to where the battle was taking place.

(With Saito)

Saito kept his stance as the Spartans had cornered him at the wall. "To bad for you Pegasus Saint you're outnumbered!" The buff Spartan said as they chuckled at him.

"Think again servants of Ares!" Came a voice as from the top of the tower the long haired man appeared as he was being covered in dragon theme armor that carried a shield on his left arm while his right was charging up Cosmo ready to use his signature attack. **"ROZAN SHORYUHA!"** He invoked before sending a serpent like energy dragon at the Spartans who quickly scattered but the skinny one was unfortunately caught in it as he was sent flying to parts unknown.

People wondered where this Saint came from who seems to draw power from Dragons. That was when someone ran past them as he was being covered in Swan based armor. The unlucky Spartan landed before him as he jumped up while fully in the Swan armor. **"DIAMOND DUST!"** He invoked sending the Ice power at the Spartan Freezing him solid as the students were amazed that there was a line mage here and a young one at that. The young man landed away from the frozen Spartan gracefully and elegantly as he spread his arms out like he was presenting himself. The Ice soon shattered with the Spartan as he had defeated the Spartan.

That was when Kirche and Tabitha arrived helping Louise stay steady as with them was the green haired young man who Louise summoned. The last Spartan glared at him seeing Athena was weak and had to act by ending her. The young man saw this as he smirked a bit. "You don't need to be afraid." He said throwing down his dog tag summoning the Cosmo energy as Kirche panicked while Louise was calm this time. It was soon that the young man was in his crimson armor as he pointed upward for a minute at the approaching Spartan. **"NEBULA CHAIN!"** He invoked as chains of energy went at the Spartan who stopped and tried to run away but it was no use as the chains grabbed him and wrapped around him. The Chains then began to swing around the Spartan before using the momentum to throw him far away from the Academy leaving only the leader left.

"My men!" The Leader called as Saito looked at him.

"You're about to join them." Saito said as he and his fellow Saints stood side by side.

"It doesn't matter Lord Ares knows where Athena is now and he is on his way across dimensions to this place, and once lord Ares arrives here he will end Athena and you Bronze Saints before taking this world as his own!" The Spartan called as Saito glared.

"Lady Athena won't die on our watch!" Saito said before preparing his attack. **"PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!"** Saito invoked sending his attack at the last Spartan sending him far away from the school and quite possibly to Kingdom Come.

Once the Spartans were defeated their Helmets receded as Saito had a big grin on his face happy to see his friends and allies. "Guys you're here I can't believe it, Shiro!" He began as he looked to the swan armor young man as he had a glare. "Wan!" He continued looking to the Dragon armor wearing youth as he had a calm yet stern glare at Saito as Wan crossed his arms. "Hikaru!" He called as the red armored young man waved at his friend. "Guys give me a hug." Saito said going close to his friends. "Come, come group hug time, bring it on!" Saito yelled as he did feel like he would never see his friends again while in this world. But all he was met with was air.

"Saito you have a lot of explaining to do." Wan said as he glared.

"The explanation is getting us up to speed on the situation and how you blundered in allowing the Spartans to alert Ares that Athena is here." Shiro said with a glare as Hikaru looked to defuse the situation.

"Guys I know there's a big negative with Ares now knowing Athena is here, but it's made up for by the positive that now we finally found Athena after so long." Hikaru said as he looked to his friends.

"Um Excuse me." Louise was able to get out as she was now able to stand on her own. "Can you guys explain to me what is going on?!" Louise demanded as she wanted answers.

"It's a lot to explain Lady Athena is there any place we may explain this away from unwanted ears, we also would like an explanation about this world we are in if we are to properly protect you from Ares and his Spartans as well as any other forces who wishes to harm or use you." Shiro said as he looked to Louise.

"Protect me, you guys are here to protect me?" Louise asked as she was surprised as Saito nodded.

"Yeah your damn right we are." Saito said putting his fist to his chest plate as if vowing to guard her with his life.

"Who are you?" Kirche asked as Tabitha looked.

"Explain." Tabitha said as Wan spoke.

"We are envoys of the Goddess Athena chosen to wield the Cloths of our zodiac constellation to protect her and her reincarnated self, that's her." Wan said pointing torts Louise was surprised by this.

"Move." Tabitha said as Kirche looked.

"She's right we need to get this conversation somewhere where no eavesdroppers can listen in twist the truth and make Louise out to be a Witch." Kirche said as Louise nodded. "Luckily I know just the place." Kirche said before she began leading them to where they can talk in peace.

(Meanwhile dimensions away)

In a dark world that now serves as the center of Ares Power, Ares sat on his throne as his Spartans were ready to be sent upon his order. He had just gotten word that Athena has finally been found in a dimension far from this one. Ares had conquered this world and made it his domain and no doubt Hades has done the same wherever he had landed. But Ares was still weakened from his long ascension and revival all he can do for now is send his Spartans through the rift to this world and start battling Athena's Saints.

"Soon Athena we shall do battle once more and when I defeat you, the world you have chosen to hide in shall become your tomb and be under my control." Ares said evilly in a dark raspy voice as he laughed evilly ready to send more Spartans in.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow I started strong on this. Anyway hope you all look forward to next chapter and leave a review on your way out. And as always Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Saito

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Saint Saito. I had started this chapter when I had finished chapter 1 when I lacked access to the site which is only given to me on Friday through Sundays so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Anyway right now Louise now has four Familiars instead of one and they are her Saints. Anyway let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or Familiar of Zero only the OC's that appear. Now let's begin.

(Start)

The group were gathered in the Library as Louise looked impressed while the Saints back in there civilian form wondered how this can be a safe spot to talk. "Wow Zerbst I didn't think you would actually come here." Louise said as she looked around.

"Of course but it's not always to study it's because I'm either with Tabitha at the time or some males seem to be drawn to me here like I'm sure your new familiars are." Kirche said haughtily as Shiro cleared his throat.

"If we may get pass the vulgar comment from the red head I wish to explain this situation before Lady Athena throws a fit against said red head." Shiro said being calm about this but you didn't want to piss him off or get on his bad side.

"Oooh Ice cold I like." Kirche said as she was to going to take Shiro from Louise sense he might prove to be a greater challenge then Saito.

"How about you shut up and sit down so we can begin the conversation." Wan said rudely as Kirche was about to retort before Tabitha stopped her.

"Sit." Tabitha said making Kirche sigh as she sit down with Tabitha.

Saito pulled a chair up for Louise as the four Saints didn't sit until Louise sat and was comfortable as once she was comfortable Shiro and Hikaru took the last two seats. "Now then are you three aware of the existence of Pantheons?" Shiro asked as Louise and Tabitha raised her hand.

"Yeah the Pantheons are sets of divine beings who govern over a certain area of the world, though it's only a theory sense no one has found proof of divine beings which was later outlawed by the church." Louise said as Shiro nodded.

"Well Athena and Ares are such divine beings who come from a Pantheon more specifically the Greek Pantheon and throughout our worlds history she had been known as the Goddess of Wisdom and strategies above her other titles." Shiro said as Kirche laughed.

"Louise? Wise?" Kirche chuckled before Wan hit the table making it shake showing if Kirche didn't shut her mouth he would do it for her and he wouldn't care if she was a woman which he normally didn't deal with. That and he didn't like anyone disrespecting Athena like that especially to her face like that.

Tabitha saw this before casting a spell that made anything else Kirche said come out as silence. "Continue." She said as Wan was thankful for Tabitha doing that.

"You should control your temper Wan." Hikaru muttered as he looked to Louise who looked happy to see someone take Kirche down a peg.

"Now then Athena gained many followers and worshipers during the time of the Greek Empire, but eventually Ares and Hades conspired with each other against her. They didn't like that she held more power than them, Hades more because he was among the big three of Olympus so he was jealous. Ares attacked Athena's followers to reduce her power and influence but that was his mistake." Shiro said as Louise looked.

"How?" Louise asked as Shiro looked.

"Athena used the Constellations and in turn made suits of armor called Cloths and gave one to 88 warriors, these warriors after their training became the first Saints of Athena and with their power they battled Ares Spartans and came out on top." Shiro said as Louise looked.

"What are Cloths?" Louise asked as she was curios but it was Hikaru who answered.

"Cloths are the armor we summoned that draws power from the constellations more specifically the Zodiac. Cloths are separated into three classes, from weakest to strongest are Bronze, Silver, and finally Gold." Hikaru said as Louise was amazed at that.

"So what are your ranks?" Louise asked excited to hear she might have summoned powerful Warriors to be her familiar.

"We're bronze Saints." Saito said with a smile as Louise's own smile vanished realizing she had summoned the lowest rank possible.

"Don't let our rank fool you we Saints have a saying, or strength isn't determined by our cloths class but the amount of Cosmo we possess, in fact a Bronze Saint with enough Cosmo can be a match for a Gold Saint." Wan said as Louise looked as that made her feel better a little. Hopefully these guys are as strong as they say.

"Anyway Athena battled Ares and Hades many times being reborn after a certain amount of time to battle said Gods. Eventually Athena knew this constant battling would destroy our world so she went to face Ares and Hades alone, from what we had gathered at the time Athena tried to reason with them even bring up the fact that the Greek Empire was no more but they didn't listen so she went for her last resort. Summoning up every bit of Cosmo she had in her she used a power spell that banished Ares and Hades across dimensions, but sense she herself was making our world a target for them to return she banished herself as well and from what we gathered she must have landed here and eventually died to be reborn with every life time constantly being unaware of what and who she was." Shiro explained as Louise was shocked.

"So I'm Athena reborn then for real?" Louise asked knowing how bad this can turn if the church found out or heard her make such a claim. This would possibly shame her family and also see her burnt at the stake with anyone she manages to convert killed off as well. She didn't know if these Saints truly can protect her from the Church who has their hands in everything.

Kirche tried to talk but all she spouted was silence to which she quickly realized the reason they couldn't hear her wasn't because they were ignoring her but because Tabitha casted the silence Spell to keep her from interrupting again. But she did hear everything as she like Louise and Tabitha knew the repercussions if Louise announced herself as a reborn Goddess. Plus with what the Spartans said no doubt Ares would focus his forces on this world in an attempt to take down Louise and her Saints and if Ares was in another dimension he might very well have an army on his side.

"Now can you explain to us about this world and what has you so distressed Lady Athena sense I don't trust Saito to get us up to speed." Shiro said as Saito looked.

"Hey I can give a good explanation!" Saito called as Shiro looked.

"Yeah like that time you explained to your younger sibling about the birds and bees when your parents couldn't." Shiro said remembering how the boy was caught peeping on girls later and reading porn.

"Shut up." Saito growled as Shiro got one over on him.

Louise then explained to them about Brimir and the system he made as well as how things work in this world as all the Saints knew they were in a medieval setting. This meant that the so long as church stands Athena can never build the forces needed to battle Ares and his Spartans and quiet possible Hades as well. "I see why you're so distressed Lady Athena we're completely out of our element, converting people would have large affect against us and we would end up without any forces to be able to battle Ares for when he does arrive." Shiro said as Louise looked to them.

"What do you suggest then?" Louise asked as Shiro looked.

"Well with your ladies approval we can pass ourselves off as your Familiars if you will be able to mark us, once that is done we need to slowly but surely gain favor with the royalty and the nobility once that is done we can then begin building our forces for when Ares eventually arrives." Shiro said as he looked to them. "Do any of you have any contacts we can use other than your families to help gain favor against the Church?" Shiro asked as Louise looked.

"Well my mother is a war hero so she has a lot of sway in the courts and nobility, if we can convince her that I truly am a Goddess here to protect this world we should be able to get her favor. I also have a childhood friend in the royal court of Tristiana and she should be able to sway the public eye that we mean no harm." Louise said as Tabitha then finally undid the silence spell of Kirche to see what she can contribute.

"I have a few connections in the Germania Royal Family but they don't follow the Church so getting them would be a bad idea, but with all the boys here eating out of the palm of my hands I should be able to get some help from families with great influence." Kirche said as Shiro detested such help but it was the best they can hope for.

"Unable." Tabitha said as they looked.

Hikaru then put his hand on Tabitha's shoulder as he smiled. "Don't worry about it we can find a way." Hikaru said with his nice guy smile causing Tabitha to blush.

"Well we could do good deeds around the country to gain influence with the common folk and have Louise offer blessing as Athena." Saito said as Shiro chuckled.

"That is probably the most thought out plan you ever had Saito." Shiro said as Saito glared at the Cygnus Saint.

"Wait how am I supposed to offer blessings if I can't perform miracles." Louise said seeing the flaw through that plan.

"Through us of course we're your Saints and we fight in the name of Lady Athena so if we go around helping people in her name it should get you more influence." Saito said as he smiled.

Louise was unsure here she was being thrusted head first into a battle she had no clue of how to get through it. But maybe with these guys protecting her she might just stand a chance. Who knows she might even become someone greater then even, Brimir. "Louise I need to ask though what do we know about Brimir that the church hasn't already told?" Shiro asked sense if they want to set Athena as a true Goddess they needed dirt on Brimir.

"Well not much he was the first Void Mage and went on a pilgrimage to the Holy Lands to retake it from the Elves who banished them from the Holy Lands but somehow he failed, he had four familiars at his side who helped him on his quest and four disciples who later begun the royal families of this Continent." Louise explained as Shiro sensed something was fishy about this. A Church yes would normally omit information to make Brimir look divine and demonizing anyone Brimir stood against and any other religion that didn't follow Brimir.

"Something doesn't add up, the Church I might be being paranoid but there hiding stuff they omitted to much information that is essential to make Brimir look like a God." Shiro said as Louise looked.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked as Shiro looked.

"There are always two sides of the story and only one truth, we might have to make a trip to these Elven lands one day and ask the Elves of their side of the story Lady Athena." Shiro said as Louise was wide eyed.

"Wait you want to go there and ask those human hating devils there side of the story, how do you know they just won't lie and make themselves out as the victims?!" Louise demanded as Shiro looked.

"Pardon my rudeness my lady but how do we know the Church isn't lying either to make Brimir looked like a God." Shiro said as Louise saw Shiro had a point.

"It's like Shiro said there's always two sides of a story and only one truth, to find that truth you need to look at both sides and determine which is which." Wan said as Hikaru looked.

"Besides if the Elves where such powerful monsters they would have at least attacked by now." Hikaru said as Louise had to admit they had a point. But then again it could be that these lands were blessed by Brimir and could never be defeated by the Elves.

"For now we have to save our little field trip to the Holy Lands for another time, but until then we need to be able to blend in so that means being marked by Louise here as her familiars, this will allow us to stay close to her and protect her better." Shiro said as Hikaru looked a bit nervous.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Hikaru asked as Saito looked.

"Only for a bit but then again I passed out when it happened." Saito said as Hikaru sweated.

"That's helpful." Hikaru said sarcastically as Louise looked to them.

"Ok so how does this work then?" Wan asked as Louise gulped sense she now had to give away her next few kisses to these men.

"Come here." Louise said before she started with Shiro. When she kissed him Shiro felt pain burning onto his head which runes similar to the ones Saito had appeared on it but more closer to the right side of his forehead making him look quite dashing with what was similar to a Tattoo. Next was Wan who Louise kissed and when she did Wan felt pain on his right shoulder as he looked to his shoulder and saw the marks branding themselves onto his arm which looked nearly identical to the one Saito possessed. Finally was Hikaru who was nervous as he had never kissed a girl before and when Louise kissed him and transferred some of her magic like she did the other two Hikaru felt pain on his chest as he opened his shirt to see the familiar marks branding themselves onto his chest. It wasn't long till the ordeal was over and the three were marked as Louise's familiars.

"It's done." Louise said knowing that even without those marks they would probably have served her regardless being as they were envoys and loyal servants to Athena… her past life.

"Wow you guys didn't pass out I'm impressed." Saito said as he looked to his friends.

"That's because we're far stronger then you." Shiro taunted as Saito glared.

"Wanna bet?!" He called as Hikaru got between them.

"Easy guys we don't want a repeat of how we busted up our apartment and nearly got evicted." Hikaru said trying to defuse the situation.

That was when Siesta appeared and ran over to them as she looked to them. "Pardon my intrusion but Headmaster Osmand and Professor Colbert wishes to see you five." Siesta said looking to Louise and her Saints/Familiars as Shiro looked.

"Very well but only if the lady wishes it." Shiro said as Louise nodded.

"Alright let's go." Louise said before the group began heading to Old Osmands office.

(Later at Old Osmands Office)

The group arrived at Old Osmands office to see the man sitting on his desk with Colbert nearby as they looked to them no doubt hearing about the Spartans attack today. Tabitha and Kirche were outside no doubt to await their return. "I've been getting multiple statements stating what happened today so I wish to hear from you five what happened sense you all were directly involved." Old Osmand said as his secretary Ms. Longville was watching with interest noticing Shiro's Familiar Mark.

Shiro looked to his allies as they saw what they needed to do, they were going to let him do the talking. "Unknown Enemies attacked the Academy so our comrade Saito battled them. But he couldn't defeat all of them on his own and Louise went to find help before arriving at what you call the Familiar Summoning Circle. From what she told me she apparently begged and prayed for someone to help her familiar, sense from the looks of it these enemies were after Louise for some unknown reason. Louise must have unconsciously performed the Familiar Summoning and brought us here." Shiro said with his well-crafted lie.

Louise saw that he was lie while also telling bits and pieces of the truth. Colbert seemed surprised at this as he had never heard of a Mage being able to summon a Familiar outside of the Spring Time Festival. If Louise was able to do that purely by accident then she might in fact be more gifted then people first believed.

"Ms. Vallier is this true?" Osmand asked as Louise looked at her Familiars/Saints who motioned for her to answer.

"Um yes it is Headmaster, though I did follow the tradition after words and marked them as my familiars though I am unsure if that was appropriate." Louise said trying to help with the lie.

"I can see that." Colbert said taking notice to Shiro's head runes. "Though you are not in trouble you did summon them forth and they did help this academy so I believe you were within your rights, but it begs to question why did they come here, what did they hope to gain?" Colbert asked as he as only the five knew though they weren't going to spill until just the right moment. "Anyhow I wish to see your Familiar Marks so I may catalog it with the others and make Louise the proud holder of Four Familiars." Colbert said as from what he remembered only Brimir had Four Familiars.

"Very well. Please show them the runes Familiars." Louise said as the three nodded and bowed before Wan and Hikaru maneuvered their shirts to show the marks while Shiro moved some of his hair to show him mark. Colbert wrote each down and wrote down who they belonged to as he was interested that these runes were quiet complicated and were quiet long.

"Alright that should do it." Colbert said as the four nodded.

"Will that be all Headmaster?" Louise asked as Osmand looked.

"Yes that will be all, but I will have to send a letter to your mother about this incident as it appears someone is targeting you but you seem to have excellent protectors around you." Osmand said referring to the Saints as they bowed respectfully. "Now then run along you all and let us adults handle cleaning up this mess." Osmand said before they nodded and left.

"Now then I will research these runes, I was already close with finding young Mr. Hiraga's runes so if I'm lucky it will be in the same book." Colbert said before leaving.

Osmand was soon left alone with Longville as he was tempted to send his familiar to get a panty shot but right now he had to write the letter saying that someone might be after Louise to probably get Karin but she has four familiars protecting her with their lives. Now how is he supposed to word it to Karin the Heavy Winds without getting himself caught in the crossfire of whoever is after Louise?

(Scene Break the next day)

The group were escorting Louise to her class as the girls fawned over the four youths like they were a slab of meat. They also sent glares at Louise clearly jealous she had gotten all the luck and got herself such dashing, heroic, powerful, and handsome familiars for herself. As they walked Saito decided to voice something.

"Hey Louise mind if we ask you something?" Saito asked as he looked to Louise.

"Ask." Louise said as he had to ask.

"I think we might need weapons to better defend you." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Good I wasn't the only one thinking it then." Louise said as Shiro looked.

"Yes carrying a weapon will make us look more presentable as your familiars and possibly deter anyone who means you harm." Shiro said as Wan then spoke up.

"Always wanted to wield a spear." Wan said as Hikaru looked.

"But we're already strong enough to bust up normal weapons, we don't need to buy some." Hikaru said as Saito chuckled.

"Sorry Hikaru your out voted and besides if her lady wills it then it shall be so." Saito said as he was thinking how jealous the other Saints back home will be when they find out that he had found Athena.

"My lady when will your next day off from classes be?" Shiro asked as he looked to Louise.

"In a day on the day of Void we will have the day off from classes." Louise said as Wan nodded.

"That sound suitable plus it will give us the chance to better explore the area and know our surroundings." Wan said as they soon arrived at class.

"Alright Saito you stay with Louise for the duration of this class, once it's over we'll switch shifts." Shiro said as Saito looked to his friends.

"What are you bozos going to do while I'm in class?" Saito asked as he looked to them.

"We're going to be doing some research on this worlds rich history once her class is done you'll switch with me, then I will switch with Hikaru, then Hikaru will switch with Wan." Shiro said as Saito looked.

"Fine." Saito said as Shiro was always the tactical strategist in there little group.

"Well then Saito lets go." Louise said before she and Saito entered the classroom while the other three Saints made their way to the Library.

(Inside the Classroom)

Saito was sitting next to Louise as he messed with a coin he had spinning it as the teacher talked about transmuting Earth into metals such as bronze and gold. All he got was that the teacher transmuted the pebbles on the table into copper and being unable to make Gold because she was a line mage or something. Which reminded him he knew he might have to face other Mages in combat as a Saint of Athena and as Louise's Familiar so he had to ask.

"Hey Louise I've been meaning to ask what's this stuff about Triangle and Square mage?" Saito asked as he looked to Louise.

"Oh that well it depends on what Element you possess in a way, if you have mastery of one element you are a dot mage, two line mage, three triangle mage, and four square mage." Louise explained to Saito while taking notes.

"Ok and what about the Pentagon or star mage didn't Brimir have that Void thing?" Saito asked being a firm believer that Cosmo can surpass Void.

"Yes but that hasn't been heard of sense the Founders time which was over 6,000 years ago and only Brimir has control over the Void Magic." Louise said as Saito was curios now. He remembered the students calling Louise a Zero a couple of times as he wondered why.

"Hmmm interesting." Saito said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Now then would anyone like to demonstrate a transmutation?" The teacher asked as she looked around the class.

"Actually professor there is one student here who doesn't have an element at all and has zero talent in magic." Came a voice other than Kirche for once as no doubt the red head didn't want to get on a Goddesses bad side.

"None sense every mage has an element at their disposal." The teacher said as he saw Louise shrink down in her seat.

"Well Louise the Zero is the first mage without any magical talent, she even blundered the Familiar Summoning ritual and summoned a commoner." The young man knowing that the Commoner or commoners sense Louise called in more to battle those Spartans and now she had her own body guards.

"Ms. Vallier." The teacher said wanting to prove the students wrong.

"Um yes ma'am?" Louise greeted as she tried not to end up getting called to perform magic.

"Can you come up and demonstrate a transmutation?" She asked as Saito looked to the students.

"I wouldn't do that professor all her magic attempts result in explosions." A student said as Saito saw Louise was trying to avoid the piercing glares of her classmates.

Saito then got up and walked over to the student as the students saw this and remembered how he made quick work of Guiche and how he and his allies showed there wandless magic. Saito then grabbed the student and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before looking to Louise.

"Louise do the transmutation, if this guy likes making fun of your explosions, whatever they are then he will be the one getting it at point blank range." Saito said as the student was wide eyed.

"Wait no don't do this to me!" He called as Louise was wide eyed.

"What with how boastful and arrogant you are and how you and your classmates seem to adore tormenting Louise I think it's fair Karma and I'll be there to make sure you don't escape." Saito said as the Professor was going to intervene but even she hated bullies being a victim of bullying herself in her youth for her weight.

"Professor stop him!" He called as Saito stood next to Louise who was now standing before the desk ready to transmute the pebbles.

"Well I should but I should also focus on teaching and this could be a teaching opportunity to those who continue to harass and bully a fellow classmate." She said as the student was wide eyed.

Saito put the student down and held him while restraining his arms and head to keep him from running off while also using him as a human shield. Though it did not stop the student from struggling as Louise was surprised Saito was standing up for her like that. "Pay attention class this is what happens to bullies when the ones the torment eventually had enough and decide to get even." Saito said as Louise began the spell.

Student quickly took cover as Louise casted the transmutation spell. The pebbles began to glow for a bit before glowing bright and then the natural result which was a loud explosion which not only ruined the room but covered the student in sought as he was in pain as well no doubt from minor bruising.

Saito looked to the classmates as they got up as one of them was about to jeer at Louise before Saito turned fully showing what happened to the tormentor. Seeing him in that state quickly shut up the students as Saito then dropped him. "I'll warn you all, if any of you decide to taunt, tease, abuse, or bully Louise about her magic I'm personally make sure the ones who do it get a front row seat to her explosions." Saito called as needless to say the Students did not want that.

Louise didn't really like using her greatest screw up for petty revenge but the karma was ironic, they taunt her about her explosions and in turn she uses the explosions to teach them a lesson. Plus with the fearful look the students had she saw they were now thinking twice about teasing her ever again.

(Later after class)

Saito and Louise walked the hall ready to switch shifts with the other Saints as Louise looked to her Familiar/Saint. "Saito…" Louise began as Saito looked to Louise.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said as Saito looked confused.

"For what I was only doing my duty as one of your Saints." Saito said as Louise looked to Saito.

"No thank you for standing up for me, I never had the courage to stand up to them like that and with you… you helped me stand up to them, so thank you." Louise said as Saito smiled and but his hands behind his head.

"No problem."

(Scene Break Day of Void)

The five were horseback riding into town as Saito had taken to have Louise ride with him as she held on to him. Shiro, Wan, and Hikaru had also gotten horses and stayed close so they can better protect Louise from things such as bandits and monsters. Luckily there trip was very uneventful as no doubt the monsters sensed there Cosmos Energy and knew they didn't stand a chance against the four Saints/Familiars.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination as they quickly turned in their horses in the holdings and headed into town. Hikaru was the first to speak as he looked around amazed that he was actually seeing history of their worlds past on another world.

"So cool this place is like we just walked back in time to the middle ages when they first discovered gun powder, it's like a natural history museum replicated town brought to life." Hikaru said as Saito smirked.

"Personally I want to try the meals here not go through a long boring history lesson that we don't really need." Saito said as he looked around.

"Focus we aren't here to sight see, we're here to claim weapons." Shiro said as they walked through the crowds.

"Still don't think we need weapons." Hikaru said as they walked.

"Well it's going to be Louise who pays for it as regretful as it is we lack the currency of this world." Wan said as they walked.

"Yeah as my Saints you guys will owe me the amount of Gold of whatever we purchase." Louise said as she looked around. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Louise said to herself as Saito looked.

"Is there a problem Louise?" Saito asked as he looked to Louise.

"No I'm just looking for the weapon shop." Louise said as Shiro looked and saw none of the signs had words.

"I see why you are having trouble my lady no doubt many commoners in this world lack the ability to read, it appears were are in a world that predates the modern society we are used to." Shiro said as Louise looked.

"Wait the commoners of your world can read and write?" Louise asked as she looked to Shiro shocked.

"Of course it's part of basic society function." Hikaru interjected as Louise looked at them.

"Quiet odd." Louise said as she looked to her familiars/Saints with curiosity.

Saito simply smiled before the eventually found the shop as the group entered and saw a wide assortments of swords and weapons, but it appeared the main focus of this store was swords. "Wow that's a lot of swords, most of them probably junk swords but still impressive selection." Saito said as he looked around.

"We must take what we can get, after all it's better than nothing." Shiro said as he began browsing.

"Well time to start checking out weapons then." Wan said as Hikaru began looking around in hopes of locating an ideal weapon for himself.

That was when a mousy old man appeared as he carried a pipe as everything about him just screamed swindler. Shiro kept his eyes peeled as he inspected a Rapier. "Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" He asked as he looked to the noble and her allies.

"Yes I'm seeking weapons for my four body guards here do you have anything that will make them intimidating to their opponents and those who wish harm upon my life?" Louise asked as Saito was checking out the discount barrel.

"I believe I might have something in the back owning a weapon is a new fad even among the nobility." The man said as Shiro looked closely. The man walked to the back but Shiro caught sight of a smirk like he caught Louise in his trap. Shiro walked over to Louise and tapped her shoulder.

"My lady not to question your wisdom but I believe this man is a swindler he will probably attempt to rob you of your money by making you purchase weapons that have no use in combat." Shiro said as Louise glared.

"Hey how would you know?" Louise asked as Wan looked.

"I would listen to him on this time Shiro has always been the brains of our little group nothing can stay hidden from him, he can even detect a lie from a mile away." Wan said as the Cygnus Saint nodded.

"Yes and sense we are your "bodyguards," that means we also have to protect you from being robbed by a swindling shop owner so when he returns allow me to do the talking." Shiro said as Louise thought it over and nodded.

"Very well Cygnus Saint don't let me down." Louise said before the door soon opened and the shop owner walked in carrying a large gold claymore.

"So cool!" Saito called but even he knew the sword was useless being made of gold.

"Yes this beauty was made by a Galian Alchemist and enchanted with many charms to make it the perfect weapon for battle, it's even good for parties if you also seek to impress." The shop owner said as Shiro detected the lie a mile away. For starters the man wasn't struggling to carry it which shows even if it is Gold it's not strong at all, second he saw the sword held no runes or any sign of these enchantments, finally the jewels and design of this supposed 'weapon,' shows it wasn't meant for battle at all.

"I see and do you have any proof of these enchantments?" Shiro asked as the shop owner slightly went wide eyed.

"Um of course I can get them for you if you want." The Shop owner said hoping to make some papers to prove this sword was enchanted.

"Really I believe you are lying through your teeth, for starters enchantments are supposed to be made known on the weapon itself such as runes or a possible aura or even magic stones, also the sword is made of gold while though valuable is the weakest metal in the known world, and finally the crystals adorning the hilt hold no magical power in them what so ever." Shiro said as he glared at the shop owner.

"I assure you its enchanted." The man tried to lie hoping to cover his tracks.

"Then I don't suppose you mind if I test your claim do you?" Shiro asked as now the shop owner has been caught in the lie.

"Um…" He said as Shiro smirked.

"My swindling I believe that's against the law we can grab the nearest guards and report you to them and in moments you can not only lose your business but also find yourself in the stalks with possible flogging." Shiro said as the swindler was wide eyed.

"Please sir let's not bring the guards into this." The man said as Shiro looked.

"I mean we might be inclined to keep our lips sealed under a few conditions." Shiro said as the man listened. "You will retrieve for us actual combat approved weapons and give us a 50% discount which is basically the price cut in half do those and we shall forget this little incident." Shiro said as Louise was amazed that Shiro not only caught the swindler but also used his haggling ways as well as black mail to make the shop owner get the weapons for cheap.

"Of course sir." The man said as Saito looked at a sword in particular.

"Hey guys check this sword out!" Saito called as he pulled out a rusted sword which hilt seemed to have a movable spot similar to a mouth.

"Saito that sword is a rusted piece of junk put it back." Louise said but Saito didn't listened.

"Hey look at this." Saito said before moving the mouth up and down while making the classical nom sound. But then to his surprised the sword bit down catching Saito's finger. "GAUH son of a-!" He cursed as he pulled his finger out.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" He called as Saito saw the sword was talking.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that was I?" Saito asked as everyone but Shiro and the shop owner looked shocked to see this. "Guess not." Saito said as he then looked to the sword. "But a talking sword that's the coolest." Saito called as he looked to the sword. "What's your name sword with that rust on you, I bet you seen a lot of battles." Saito said as the sword chuckled.

"The name is Derflinger, just call me Derf and I see you know a good sword when you see one." Derf said confirming for Saito that he had seen many battles in his time.

"Great you woke him up." The shop owner said with venom directed at the sword.

"I see you do possess some enchanted weapons, very well then we wish to add that sword to our purchase, and sense it was in the discount barrel and our already agreed 50% off I believe we should be getting quiet the fair price for it." Shiro said as the old man cursed.

"Man your friend knows how to haggle, and by the looks of it he caught the mousy little rip off artist in his act." Derf said as the shop owner cursed his luck.

"Now then my two remaining allies shall reveal what they wish for their weapons and I expect you to bring those weapons before us. I have already selected my weapon which is that Combat Rapier over." Shiro said pointing to the Rapier with a blue blade and a Cygnus like design on it.

"Very well." The man said as he cursed that he not only got black mailed but also lost what might be a major dent in profit.

"Ok then I want a spear, you have those for combat correct?" Wan asked as he looked to the shop owner who simply nodded as Shiro kept his glare aimed at him. The Shop owner knew there was no lying out of this for him.

"Me I want combat daggers you have those right?" Hikaru the Andromeda Saint asked as the Shop Owner nodded.

"Then go retrieve them as well as a sheath for the weapons that need them." Shiro said as the shop owner nodded before going to retrieve the weapons.

(Later)

The five walked outside as Louise was surprised at the Gold she was able to save on Shiro's haggling. "Incredible if you can haggle this well then perhaps you can go to a casino and win enough money to set yourself up as a noble." Louise said as Shiro with his new Rapier at his waist walked ahead.

"I don't gamble, it causes nothing but trouble in the end." Shiro said as he set a glare torts Saito and Hikaru.

"Ok one time at Vegas and you still won't let me hear the end of it." Saito called as Louise decided not to delve too deep into it.

"Anyway we should return to the Academy now, we don't wish to arrive too late." Louise said as Saito nodded.

"Yeah let's get the Horses and head out." Saito said as he had Derf on his back also in his sheath.

"Man I'm starving." Hikaru said as they made their way to the Stables.

"We'll eat when we get back besides your always hungry." Wan said as he held his spear on his back similar to a rifle. "Man I bet you could eat your way through a giant plate of giant pudding like that one octopus guy from that one anime." Wan said as Hikaru had stars in his eyes.

"There really is such a thing as giant pudding!?" He asked as Louise looked at him.

"Pudding?" She asked as she think she heard of something like that before.

"Don't give him ideas." Shiro said as he walked.

"Come on just need to get the right ingredients and we can make the pudding from scratch in this world, we'd be famous." Hikaru said as in truth he just wanted the pudding.

"Well I say we head to the Academy sense it did take us a whole 3 hours to get to this town on horseback." Saito said missing his world's auto machines.

"Oh quiet your whining this way we at least can build up our skills in horseback riding." Shiro said as Wan looked confused before dropping it sense they were in a world without cars to drive.

"You all are something else but I guess it helps with your uniqueness as my Familiars." Louise said as even though her Saints were basically her bodyguards and soldiers to this world they are her familiars. Plus she's seen how Kirche was staring at Shiro like a slab of meat, she needed to make sure Shiro stayed as far away from Kirche as possible. But then there's Wan who's a close second to Shiro so if Kirche couldn't get Shiro he'll probably get Wan. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, all four of her familiars are targets of Kirche Von Zerbst to be stolen like how her ancestors stole fiancé's and such from her family.

(3 hours later Academy)

They had made great time as they turned in their Horses to the stables and began making their way to the dorm room. Louise is probably one of the only people in history to have four familiars as even though she summoned the other three later it still helped that she had magical potential and this Cosmo energy her Saints used. As they walked Shiro quickly noticed something and stopped the others.

"What's wrong Shiro?" Louise asked as Saito got ready for a fight.

"The door is unlocked." Shiro whispered as Louise's room has been breached. If anything the invaders might still be there. Louise knew she locked her door before they left after her Familiars cleaned up her room to save time in waiting for the maids. Shiro drew his Rapier as the others drew there weapons. They knew the place was too narrow and small for a fight so at best they needed to force the one who broke in out into the open to summon there cloths in case they were Spartans sent by Ares.

Shiro looked and saw they had drawn there weapons before giving them the signal to wait and surround Louise in a protective wall. Louise was nervous sense the Spartans were willing to kill people to get her so if they were in her room that would mean the Academy was in danger so long as she stayed here. Shiro with his fingers counted down as with his free hand slowly turned the nob. Soon once the last finger was down Shiro threw open the door and swung his Rapier at whoever broke in and was only met with a yelp as the person who was a woman ducked under the blade and nearly got slashed.

"How dare you! I could have you imprisoned for attacking a noble you plebian!" The blond haired glasses wearing woman yelled as she drew her wand.

"You're the one invading another person room now identify yourself or else you'll find yourself frozen in my Diamond Dust." Shiro said as Louise heard the voice.

"Eleonore?!" Louise called as she saw this.

"You know her my lady?" Shiro asked as the others ran in with weapons lowered as Louise looked to them.

"Of course she's my older sister." Louise said as the Saints quickly lowered their weapons and sheathed them.

"My apologies ma'am but we had locked the door before heading into town so when we came back and saw it was unlocked we were on edge." Shiro said as Eleonore glared at the Cygnus Saint before huffing.

"Very well I shall let it slide, I assume you are the Familiars my Sister had summoned." Eleonore said as Shiro nodded.

"Nice to meet you lady I'm Saito the Pegasus Saint." Saito said as he walked over to Eleonore to shake her hand.

Louise was wide eyed as that Saito in his stupidity did something like that. Eleonore looked at the hand before pushing it away. "Don't touch me with those hands a brute like you capable of magic with his fists shouldn't be considered a mage." Eleonore said as she then sent her glare at Louise. "And you what noble did you anger that he would send people after you like that and attack you in broad daylight? Perhaps you injured his heir with your explosions, I knew sending you to this academy was a mistake on mother and fathers end." Eleonore said as Hikaru saw Louise looked down.

Hikaru quickly decided to intervene as this shouldn't be how siblings acted. "Hey calm down I sure once we explain what's going on all can be made clear." Hikaru said as Eleonore glared at Hikaru.

"You be silent a familiar no a servant such as yourself shouldn't talk unless spoken too." Eleonore said as Wan gritted his teeth in anger as Saito seemed to be calm about this. "Anyway mother sent me here to bring you home, if someone truly is after your life we must marry you off for your own protection." Eleonore said as Saito butted in.

"And what's wrong with us protecting her after all we took down those guys after her like it was just another day at work." Saito said as he didn't like Eleonore's tone.

"A commoner such as yourself is no match for the noble or royal in question, and you shouldn't bother with problems none of your concern familiar." Eleonore said as Saito was about ready to punch this girl but Shiro intervened.

"I apologize for my cohort's rudeness but we have been performing exceptionally as Lady Louise's familiars and as her familiars where she goes we go, simple as that." Shiro said as even he was getting annoyed by how this shrew acted. He was also really questioning Brimir's sanity when he made this system when absolute power corrupts absolutely.

"Very well then anyway back your bags Louise we will be off mother wishes to see you as soon as possible." Eleonore said as Louise was wide eyed at the mere mention of their mother.

"Mother?" Saito asked as the way Louise looked it sounded like she feared her mother.

"This can't end well." Saito said as he wondered why Louise feared her mother.

(Later outside)

Louise was being dragged by Eleonore while Saito was trying to get Louise out of her grip so they can get an explanation in. Hikaru tried to defuse the situation as they walked with Wan shooting a death glare at Eleonore. Out of all of them Shino was the only one who was calm about this seeing no reasoning with this shrew until they reach their destination. And if his time is correct it should be well into the night when they arrive.

Siesta walked by as she carried a basket of cloths in her arms as she saw the situation before Eleonore saw her. "You, you're coming with us we need a maid for the journey." Eleonore said catching Siesta and the Saints off guard before Siesta was being dragged away with a confused look on her face.

(Later at the Carriages)

Saito and Shiro were riding with Louise and Eleonore while the other Saints rode with Siesta as Shiro looked out the window with his calm and collective glare. Saito was nervous sense somehow, some way Louise was in trouble and he didn't know what the trouble was. As they walked Eleonore was berating Louise about the trouble she had gotten herself in. From what they gather they assumed a noble was out to take Louise's life but that was way off the mark of the truth.

Shiro tried his best to ignore them as the blond haired woman was quiet loud which was grinding at his nerves. "Honestly a noble seeing you as a threat you can't even properly cast a spell without causing an explosion, you probably did something to anger that noble and now he's out for blood. You should return home and learn more woman like skills and be married off." Eleonore said as Shiro had enough.

Shiro grabbed Eleonore hand which was pulling at Louise's cheek in a way she didn't like and gave her the coldest frozen glare he can at her. "Want to repeat that, I don't believe she is old enough or even ready to be married, and if you don't shut up and leave her alone I can't promise you that I'll be calm even if you are Louise's older sister." Shiro growled as Eleonore physically shivered at that glare. She saw in his eyes the same look her mother had perhaps a close rival to it. Whoever Shiro was he had been through the same thing if not similar things as their mother.

Eleonore had no other choice but to concede and let go of Louise's cheek. "Yeah that's something you should know about Shiro like his title as the Cygnus Saint he can be cold and is someone you don't want to get angry." Saito said as soon everything was silent.

Louise was mentally thanking her Saint as Shiro went back to looking out the window as he would like to finish this trip in silence. But he felt it, they were being followed and judging by this aura they were Spartans no doubt sent by Ares. Shiro knew they were in for a fight soon, he didn't know when but it was soon and he was sure his allies sensed their presence as well.

(Scene Break that night Valier estate)

It was night time as the Saints were unnerved especially sense all the lights in the estate were off. They saw Louise and they knew she too knew something was up. The Saints disembarked from the carriage before Louise and Eleonore came out as Eleonore lead them to the estate.

"Get inside." Eleonore snapped at Louise as the Saints kept close to her in case something or someone attacked.

As they walked in that was when the lights came on as when their eyes adjusted to the light they soon saw none other than who they assumed was Louise' mother but wearing full armor with wand drawn. Louise was wide eyed as Saito saw this. "Hello Louise." Karen said as Louise realized what was happening.

"Oh no." Louise said as she knew whenever her mother was in full Manticore Knight Armor it's either for a training exercise or to punish her and she knew this wasn't training.

Karen marched torts Louise before the four Saints stood in her path ready to protect her as their hands were on their weapons ready to draw said weapons. The made Karen stop for a moment as she gave them a cold glare. "You shouldn't interfere with things you have no business in Familiars." Karen said as Saito spoke.

"Sorry but if you have beef with her then you have to go through us first." Saito said as he drew Derf a little.

"You four don't stand a chance my mother is known as Karen of the Heavy Winds, Captain of the Manticore Knights, and a war hero you four don't stand a chance." Eleonore said as Hikaru glared.

"Don't underestimate us, its thoughts like that which usually mean your defeat." Hikaru said as he was ready to use his cloth if it came down to it.

Karen looked at them knowing they weren't backing down as Shiro saw her eyes. It was as if she was testing them but for what purpose. He looked to her wondering what she was thinking as he knew something was up.

"Your father will be here tomorrow to discuss the situation it would be best if you head to bed and prepare for the worst." Karen said as she put her wand away and walked away.

Wan looked at her wondering what just happened as Eleonore was also lost wondering why her mother didn't make quick work of the Familiars. "What was that about?" Saito asked as Shiro looked to her.

'That's what I want to know as well.' Shiro thought as he wondered what was going through Karen's head.

(Later that night)

Saito and Shiro stood guard outside of Louise's room as Saito yawned a bit no doubt tired. "Seriously Shiro why do I have to take first watch with you?" Saito asked as Shiro looked.

"Because if I gave you first watch with Hikaru you two would have fallen asleep on the job." Shiro said as Saito yawned again.

"No we don't." Saito said as Shiro glared at him causing Saito to shut up.

"Anyway we need to protect Lady Athena and if we can get her back to the Academy, we can't let Ares' Spartans target her family." Shiro said as Saito looked.

"I know that but won't they target her family anyway?" Saito asked as he looked to Shiro.

"They might but we have to do what has to be done to ensure Ares doesn't kill Athena and drown this world to darkness." Shiro said as Saito sighed.

"You drive a hard argument." Saito said as Shiro stayed silent.

(Later after guard switch)

Shiro had changed the plan to have, Wan, guard inside Louise's room that way if the servants of Ares tries to enter through her window Wan can stop them. He knew Hikaru now that he was unattended would fall asleep on guard duty. But what Shiro was doing was heading to the library and began his own research. Shiro arrived as he carried a candle with him and began searching for the first book that can offer him information he needed.

He soon began to read but unlike the school library none of these books were carrying historical facts, just works of fiction and diaries of the previous Valliers who owned this household. Shiro speed read through them and when he was done put the book back into the same spot it was in before. That was when Shiro heard footsteps. Shiro looked to be busy with reading as he heard the door open.

As far as Shiro saw he had a short time table to attack if whoever was roaming the night was a threat so he had to time it just right. It was then that he heard the footsteps stop as Shiro knew that was never a good sign. "You can drop you guard familiar I mean you no harm." Came the voice of Karen as Shiro looked and saw Karen there as she still had that cold look on her face.

"Ma'am." Shiro said before he began to return to his reading.

"I see you're well versed in reading then." Karen said as Shiro didn't bother to look to her.

"I'll cut through the chase, why did you attack your daughter it looked like you were testing her." Shiro said as Karen looked.

"Well if you must know I was testing you four and your ability to protect my daughter from the noble she angered." Karen said as Kite didn't bother to look to her.

"I see but there's more to it, isn't there." Shiro said turning the page of the book he was reading.

"Yes tomorrow afternoon when her father my husband arrives we will discuss marrying her off to Viscount Wardes to better protect her sense that was where her father had left to discuss his business, not like you four will be able to stop it." Karen said as Shiro stopped for a moment.

"And why marry her off, last I checked these arranged marriages never end well." Shiro said as Karen looked.

"No doubt you and your allies have seen her failed attempts at magic, her explosions she's a failure as a mage and the only thing she is capable of is being a chip in this game called politics." Karen said as Shiro slammed the book closed and drew his rapier and held it at Karen's neck before she had time to react.

"Ok tell me this what kind of mother forces this rule of steel upon her children, what kind of mother marries off her children when they prove incapable of magic, finally what kind of mother sees her own daughter as a bargaining chip." Shiro demanded as he glared at Karen. Karen was silent at this before Shiro withdrew his weapon. "The only mother like that is one who doesn't have an ounce of care of concern for her children, you're an insult to mothers everywhere I hope you know that." Shiro said before putting the book away and walking away.

Karen was shocked at this yes but with a keen mind as hers she knew that the way he talked and scowled at her and how she treated her daughters must mean it stemmed from something in his past involving his own mother. Once Shiro was gone Karen saw that Shiro had been going through these books, to most it would seem he had a thing for learning and reading and most would be right. But Karen saw he wasn't reading for fun, he was reading to gain more knowledge of her family and this world.

"You seem quite interesting Shiro." Karen said as Shiro was already gone.

(With Saito)

Saito was sleeping in the same room as Siesta as he was stuck here until it came time for shift change again. As Saito slept he was sprawled out as there was drool on the side of his mouth and sleeping next to him was Siesta no doubt trying to get comfortable and get close to the hero of the commoners. As Saito slept he soon got a smile as no doubt he was dreaming about something perverted.

"Louise I can't believe how good you are at making ramen noodles, you've been learning from Hikaru." Saito said in his sleep as it involved him eating a bowl of ramen. Then again his dreams seem to involve food for some strange reason.

(Scene Break that Afternoon)

Everyone was up and about as the estates workers were doing their duty as Louise was in a dress accompanied by her Familiars/Saints no doubt to keep protecting her. Right now the group which included Eleonore, Cattleya Louise's other older sister, and Karen were on the porch enjoying lunch as Shiro looked pissed off. No doubt he was still angry about last night and how Louise's father had basically left to marry off Louise without her consent. Shiro knew this was a medieval based world that was no doubt stunted thanks to magic but he knew for a fact marriage was meant to be shared with two people who loved each other.

Everyone exchanged greetings as Louise was silent during this. Saito didn't like that old man's look but if he does anything to cause Louise discomfort then he'll be the first to act. Saito drowned out the conversation as he waited silently.

Wan took notice to the glared Lord Vallier was sending them as his training at the Xaolin temple tempered his senses to detect certain emotions from people. He knew something had gotten under Shiro's skin last night while Louise was nervous no doubt aware that her father was coming already and wanting this trial to end.

That was when it came down to the nitty gritty. "How was the meeting dear?" Karen asked as Lord Vallier looked.

"Dreadful, the queen's depression has hit an all-time high. She said at the meeting that she has decided to step down and that her daughter will be named queen in a few months from now." Lord Vallier said as Saito wondered why this guy hated this princess sense from what he knows about Nobles, is that they hate anything that is a threat to their position most of the time.

"Poor Marianne, she has been like this ever since her husband died." Karen said as Lord Vallier began to eat.

"Yes, but I can't believe that she is about to put that spoiled unversed brat upon the throne like this. The only place that girl is going to take this country is on the road to disaster, especially considering the possibility that we might be go to war with Albion soon." Said the Duke as Wan could sense it.

He could tell Duke Vallier disliked the princess upon the grounds that she wanted to give more power to the commoners. That was a noble thing right there but no doubt Duke Vallier didn't want commoners to gain more power sense he like many nobles possibly believed there right to rule is divine.

"Papa I think your being too hard on the princess, I'm sure she will make a great queen." Louise tried to defend the princess but that was when Duke Vallier glared at his daughter.

"Did anybody ask you?!" He shouted as Saito saw Louise flinch making him about ready to punch the noble, square in the face with his Ryuusei Ken attack. Luckily Wan stopped him as he had the look that spoke to wait. "Anyway on another note Louise what noble did you anger to send assassins after you?" the Duke asked as Louise looked to him.

"But I didn't anger any noble I swear." Louise said as Duke Vallier looked.

"Those men didn't just attack you for no reason, and no noble would attack another for no reason either." Duke Vallier said as Louise looked down at her tea and saw her reflection in it.

"There is a reason, but it's complicated." Louise said as she couldn't just plain out tell them she was a reborn Goddess from another world. She held no illusion in her mind that her parents would no doubt disown her and turn her over to the church as a witch.

"Well which is the other reason why I wasn't here to welcome you home yesterday." Duke Vallier said as Shiro knew what was coming next and he was ready to freeze them all and leave them for dead all so he can protect Athena. "I have been out finding an alternative place for you in life. And after much thinking I have come to the conclusion that there is only one alternative." Duke Vallier said as Louise was now nervous.

"What is it?" Louise asked as she looked to her father.

"Louise, you are getting married." Duke Vallier said as Shiro then had enough and then one of the plants became frozen solid surprising the group.

Saito was wide eyed as was Hikaru as that only happened for one reason, Shiro was pissed off. "Oh don't mind me please continue." Shiro said as the guys were ready to intervene if Shiro goes off the deep end.

"To who?" Louise stuttered hoping her Saints won't end up doing something they will regret.

"Someone who I had known for many years. You've met him before, his name is Viscount Wardes." Duke Vallier said as Louise was wide eyed.

"W-w-what?" She asked as tension soon held in the air.

"It's the only way to ensure the noble who is after your life can't harm you." The Duke said as Shiro was about to go postal on the Duke for causing Athena emotional turmoil. But that was when he and Wan sensed it and in turn they acted.

"Everyone get down!" Wan called as the four Saints knocked down the nobles before a large flaming boulder hit where they used to be as Saito looked and saw Spartans and more of them then last time as Saito cursed.

"Great looks like Ares won't hesitate to attack Louise even in the safety of her own home." Saito said as Hikaru looked.

"These idiots don't know when to quit though." Hikaru said as Shiro looked to the Vallier family.

"Get inside we'll protect you but to us Louise takes top priority." Shiro said before Wan saw it.

"In coming!" Wan called before another boulder of fire came flying at them as it hit below the balcony destroying its supports causing it to fall. Saito grabbed Louise Bridal style while Wan grabbed the two sisters in both arms, Shiro grabbed Karen while Hikaru grabbed the Duke and got them to safety on the ground.

Once they were at ground level Shiro looked at their opponents as he counted about 10 of them all being led by a Blue Spartan. "Seems we're at a bit of a disadvantage here." Shiro said pointing out the Blue Spartan.

"Well seems we can't afford to hold back guys." Saito said as the three nodded in agreement. "Louise get to cover things are about to get messy." Saito said as Louise nodded.

"You won't get away Athena!" A Spartan called before charging forward and jumped in front of Louise and her families' path.

That was when Karen used her wind magic to blow away the Spartan. The Spartan fixed himself and landed on his feet but that gave the Vallier family time to hide in the house and use their magic to reinforce the house. "Alright let's go into full drive." Saito called as he pulled off his dog tag.

The Saints did the same before flipping there dog tags in the air allowing them to fall onto the ground. Once they did there cloths appeared from them surprising the Vallier family except for Louise. The boxes then opened and converted into statues of their cloths Zodiac. Soon they statues shattered as they attached to their respected Saints and as the weapons they possessed became part of the design as Derf was shocked.

"Wow I feel like a new sword, it's like the cosmos is flowing around and through me." Derf said as Saito smirked.

"Of course Derf that's what Cosmo is!" Saito called as he drew his sword allowing the familiar marks to glow surprising him sense he never knew how to use a sword. But when he touched Derf he all of a sudden became a master Sword wielder. "Alright then Spartans, servants of the God of War Ares we're only giving you one chance to leave or else you will burn up in our Cosmos!" Saito said as he pointed at the Spartans.

"Never our master wants Athena brought to him for when he arrives in the world and he shall be given what he desires!" The Blue Spartan said as the four Saints took a battle stance with their new weapons allowing their helmets to form on their heads showing they were battle ready.

The 9 base Spartans charged at the Saints as the Saints charged as well and began fighting the Spartans as they showed their skills and power from years of training to gain there cloths. Saito swung his sword causing a gust of wind sending the 3 Spartans he was fighting flying. But the Spartans used their power to fly at Saito but Saito stabbed Derf into the ground before taking a battle stance.

 **"** **PEGASUS RYUUSEI KEN!"** Saito invoked before sending his Cloth and Cosmo powered fist forward launching his attach at the Spartans destroying them as they landed on the ground. They tried to move but there physical body vanished while there armors began to rust and turn to dust.

"Nice one Partner but if you're going to be my partner you have to channel that attack through me." Derf said as Saito smirked under his helmet.

"Too easy." Saito said as he was ready to return to the fray.

Shiro meanwhile held his rapier in an elegant stance while he dodged and blocked the attacks of the Spartans coming at him. He slashed sway there attacks before he took a battle stance and then charged forward and stabbed one of the two he was fighting. The Spartan then met the same end as the ones Saito battled as the body vanished and the armor rusted over.

Shiro then got ready before charging forward with his Cosmo. When he laid his attack upon the Spartan he invoked his attack. **"DIAMOND DUST!"** He invoked as the Spartan froze as Shiro passed him. Once Shiro was passed him he snapped his fingers causing the ice to shatter with the Spartan ending him.

Wan spun his spear around battling with the skill of the martial artist he trained with as he stabbed and slashed with the blade of his spear. The two Spartans held there injuries as they glared at the Dragon Saint with hate in their eyes. Wan smirked before he threw his spear at them with the skill of an Olympic spear thrower which the Spartans dodged.

But Wan already had his attack ready as he was ready to unleash it. **"ROZAN SHORYUHA!"** He invoked sending the Dragon made of Cosmo at the two Spartans ending them as he smirked under his helmet.

Hikaru was using his daggers with skill and using the speed bonus he had to out maneuver his opponents. Hikaru jumped away from an attack from the Spartans as he looked to them with a smirk behind his helmet. Hikaru then charged forward at great speed before slashing at the two Spartans exposed joints causing them to grab either there knee or arm in pain.

Hikaru then pointed is left index and middle finger up into the air as he charged his own Cosmo energy. **"NEBULA CHAIN!"** Hikaru invoked as the chains appeared and grabbed the two Spartan before throwing them around and into the air. While they were in the air they Cosmo that the Nebula Chain possessed was too much for them to handle before there armors blew up with them in it ending two more of Ares servants.

The four Saints then glared at the Blue Spartan who looked quite confident with himself as if he had won. "Impressive Saints of Athena but you fell right into my hands, you wasted to much of your power fighting the cannon fodder, now I can end you four myself and bring Athena to Lord Ares as he desires." The Spartan said as Saito glared.

"Don't underestimate us, if we come at you together we should compensate for the Cosmo we used!" Saito called as the Spartan scoffed.

"Even if that is so I am a Blue Spartan and I am worth two Silver Saints basically your no match for me." The Blue Spartan said as the four glared at the Spartan.

"Then that means we won't hold back." Saito called as Shiro looked to Saito.

"Saito don't jump head first like you always do we need a plan first." Shiro said keeping Saito at bay.

"But he's after Louise we can't just stand by and let him." Saito said as Shiro looked.

"And we're four Bronze Saints at full power we're worth one Silver Saint a Blue Spartan is worth two of those, I'm not saying we give up I'm saying we be cunning, smart, and clever about this." Shiro said as Saito nodded.

"What's the plan?" Saito asked as Shiro looked.

"We need to determine his Achilles heel, right now we aim for the joints and see if we can reveal that chink in his abilities and power." Shiro said as Saito smirked.

"My kind of plan." Saito said as he held Derf at the ready.

"Attack!" Shiro ordered as the four charged and began slashing at the Blue Spartan. The Four Bronze Saints went for the joints but the Blue Spartan saw that and kept his defenses up when its came to his joints. He then did a spin kick knocking Hikaru back who was barely able to block said attack. Saito then slashed at his shoulder but the Spartan moved his arm and used his gauntlet to block the attack. Wan came in and with his free hand caught Wan's spear before pushing Saito away and threw Wan to away while hitting Saito.

Shiro quickly came in with a stabbing motion but the Blue Saint grabbed Shiro's sword before pulling him and punching him in the gut as Shiro felt the air leave his stomach. The Spartan then knocked back Shiro as the four regrouped to stand a fighting chance.

"Ok I'm open to suggestions." Saito said as Shiro cursed.

"It seems we might have to escape." Shiro said as Hikaru looked.

"But this guy will chase after us." Hikaru said as Saito had an idea which Wan shared.

"Shiro Hikaru you guys head back me and Saito will hold him off as long as we can." Wan said as he held his spear at the ready.

"Yeah as Saints of Athena we have to protect her and those she cares about so we'll cover your escape." Saito said as he had a battle stance with Derf.

"Wow first fight and already you might die. That was fast." Derf said as he was glad his partner had honor as a Saint whatever that was.

Shiro and Hikaru looked before they nodded and went back to the estate to get Louise and her Family to safety.

(With the Valliers)

"Louise I want answers why did that man call you Athena?" Karen asked as Louise was nervous. For the entire fight as everyone watched the Saints battle Karen wanted to know why those men called her Athena and who this Ares was.

"I can't tell you." Louise said as Karen saw it in her eyes, she was afraid, not of these Spartans, not of the impending death, but of Karen her own mother and no doubt that fear extended to her father and sister as well. That was when Shiro's words echoed in Karen's mind. She had always told herself the rule of steel was to make her children strong and able to face the world with their heads held high. She always told herself it was for their own good but that fear Louise displayed it was as if these Spartans calling her Athena was something heretical and made Louise fear Karen would damn her as a witch.

"Louise…" Karen said as she always displayed her cold front even around her children. Now she was seeing the full weight of how this cold front and rule of steel had done more harm than good. Karen saw her own daughter feared her even after that one time in her childhood.

That was when the doors opened and Shiro and Hikaru walked in. "We have to get out of here now!" Shiro called asked he held his injuries.

"What?" Eleonore asked as Hikaru looked.

"Louise' is that Blue Spartans target we need to get her somewhere safe with you all as well, Ares won't hesitate to go after anyone close to Louise to draw her out." Hikaru said as Duke Vallier was shocked.

"But why does this Ares target Louise I have never heard of such a noble named Ares." Duke Vallier said as Shiro looked.

"Ares is no noble he's an evil God of War who's targeting Louise specifically for one important reason." Shiro said as they might as well get it out of the way.

"Louise…" Karen began as she had to try a different approach. "Please tell me, I promise you on my own honor as a noble and my title as Karen of the Heavy Winds that I won't harm you or let any harm come to you." Karen promised with a calm and soothing tone as Louise nodded and swallowed her resolve.

"There after me because I'm the reincarnation of Ares' enemy Athena and both of them came from the same world my Familiars came from." Louise said waiting for the yelling of her father calling her a witch and her sister Eleonore bad mouthing her as a heretic. But it never came Louise opened her eyes and saw Karen visibly shocked while the Duke cowered before Karen no doubt Karen had sent her husband the glare that made all men fear their wives.

"Louise is this true?" Karen asked as she regained her composure.

"It's true she has Cosmo flowing through her at levels beyond even that of Gold Saints, she is in face Athena reborn." Shiro said as Hikaru nodded.

"And we were brought here by Louise to protect her till it comes time for her to battle Ares once more." Hikaru said as Karen then out of nowhere hugged her daughter.

"Louise… I understand why you were afraid, I hold no illusions that the church will welcome your power and past life with open arms, that's why if worse comes to worse I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means going against the church or the crown." Karen said as she hugged her daughter close.

"Mother…" Louise said as she held her mother close.

"Louise you should know if anything gets between a mother and her child be it the crown, the church, or even Brimir himself there will be nothing stopping her from protecting her child." Karen said as Louise smiled, happy her mother accepted her. That was when Louise felt it she looked at her hands and saw them glowing with Cosmo energy as Louise was shocked.

"Lady Athena, you tapped into your Cosmo." Shiro said as he was shocked.

"Yes and I know what I have to do." Louise said as she let go of Karen and ran out the door to her two Saints with Shiro and Hikaru in tow.

(Back with Saito and Wan)

Saito and Wan were near each other as the Blue Spartan had nary a scratch on him. "Pathetic if this is all that the Saints of Athena has to offer then Ares will defeat Athena as if it was child's play." The Blue Spartan said as he smirked. "Now let me show you my attack, **Trojan Burst!"** He invoked causing the ground beneath the two Saints to explode causing them to yell in pain being unable to get out of the way in time. Luckily there Cosmo protected them as Saito and Wan tried to get back up as they growled. "Wow it appears you still have some fight left in you, so let me let you in on a little secret about my Trojan Burst I can even fire it from my hand instead of under you if I want." The Spartan said before a voice was heard.

 **"** **Fire Ball!"** Louise was heard as the Spartan was wide eyed when he was hit by an explosion sending him flying. "Leave my Familiars, no leave my Saints alone!" Louise called as the Spartan growled.

"So Athena joins the fray." The Blue Spartan said as Louise glared at the Spartan making him step back at its intensity. He then saw it, Louise has summoned a large amount of Cosmos as he was shocked to see this. He was even more shocked when he saw her sending the Cosmo to the Pegasus Saint Saito and the Dragon Saint Wan as the cracks in there armor began to repair themselves. "Impossible!" The Spartan called shocked to see this. **"TROJAN BURST!"** He called out sending his burst at them before Wan came in front of the two and used his shield to block the attack.

The Spartan smirked thinking he won but to his shock he saw Wan was still standing with his friends as his shield didn't possess even a scratch on it. "Surprised? My shield is the strongest amongst the Bronze Saints and now that it is being powered by Lady Athena's Cosmo your attack even as a Blue Spartan holds no power against it." Wan said as Saito came up next to Wan.

"Man I feel completely reenergized, I'm all fired up now!" Saito called as he was ready to end this.

"Then shall we end it Saito?" Wan asked as Saito nodded.

"Let's do it!" Saito called as he was ready. Saito then built up his Cosmo for his signature attack as the Pegasus Saint. **"PEGASUS RYUUSEI KEN!"** Saito invoked before sending his attack forward.

Wan had done the same and was ready to send his attack out. **"ROZAN SHORYUHA!"** Wan invoked sending his attack forward as the two attacks Cosmo mixed together and hit the Spartan at full force as he screamed at his own demise. Not even the Spartans armor was left as they had won the battle as Louise quickly collapsed which Saito caught her.

That was when Karen arrived as she looked to Louise. "Will she be ok?" Karen asked as Shiro nodded.

"Of course she just used to much Cosmo at once, all she needs is rest to recover it." Shiro said as Karen nodded.

"Very well." Karen said as the Cattleya smiled at this.

(Scene Break the next morning with Louise)

Louise woke up as she looked around and saw Cattleya there as she smiled at Louise. "Hello Lady Athena." Cattleya greeted as Louise frowned.

"Sister please don't call me that I don't want to see you get burned on the stake as a witch." Louise said as Cattleya nodded.

"Louise, I won't lie when I say I'm worried for you but that worry has been alleviated a bit by your Familiars, no you're Saints I know you're in good hands." Cattleya said as Louise smiled at her older sister. "Louise make sure that Saito boy treats you nice." Cattleya teased causing Louise to blush.

"Catt." Louise cried out as Cattleya smiled and laughed at her sister's awkwardness.

(Later)

After everyone had eaten breakfast the Saints were each given a horse as Louise was given a carriage for herself. "Take care… Louise." Karen said as Louise nodded.

"I will mother." Louise said as hopefully she avoided being forced into a marriage for a little while longer.

"And Saints of Athena." Karen said turning to the saints who looked to her. "On your honor as Saints of Athena and the Zodiac you represent as knights promise me you will protect my daughter with your lives and you will keep protecting her even after she defeats this Ares." Karen said as she wanted their word on their honor that they will protect her.

"I promise as the Pegasus Saint I'll protect Louse." Saito said as he smiled to Karen.

"You have my word as the Cygnus Saint she will be protected." Shiro said as he looked to Karen.

"Don't worry ma'am as the Andromeda Saint it's my duty and honor to protect her." Hikaru said as Wan looked.

"With my shield I'll protect her as the Dragon Saint." Wan said as Karen nodded.

"Very well then I will hold you on to those pledges and vows." Karen said before the four nodded and mounted there horses and made their way back to the academy. As they left Karen saw her husband will need time to adjust to this, but until then she would need to make a few changes to her life style so she may be a better mother in the future for her daughters. But she had one silent prayer to both Brimir and Athena though the later she wouldn't voice out load. "Please protect her Brimir, and Athena." Karen said silently before she entered her home with the rest of the family following.

(Meanwhile in Ares domain)

Ares sat upon his throne as his Spartans kneeled before him. "My lord only one Blue Spartan had made it through the jump, if we wish to send more of your forces we must work on the gate way and make it more stable, further more you need to regain more of your lost strength so please continue to take your medicine." The servant said as Ares took a swing of a flask of an odd substance.

"Very well focus on stabilizing that portal." Ares said as the Servant nodded. "Now leave me." Ares ordered before the servants left leaving the guards. "Athena… you have awoken more of your power but be warned the more power you gain I to shall regain my strength." Ares said as he had his next plan all set up especially when it came to that group in that floating kingdom of theirs.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow over 14,000 man I rock at this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and enjoyed Karen's character development. Now then if you didn't catch it Louise had quite possibly converted Karen to Athena. Anyway the pope on Romalia well let's just say anything that stands against their god Brimir will be killed be it Athena or Ares. Anyway until next time, leave a review and ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Saito

ESKK: Well it's long overdue but let's get the show on the road.

*Insert Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up

-Instrumental-

The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them

-Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo-

The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Saito to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints

-Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose-

Shows Wan in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Hikaru in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle

-Kizutsuita mama ja inai to-

The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans followed by the Pope of Romalia his familiar as well as what appeared to be the Gold Saints appear in front of him

-Chikai atta haruka na ginga-

Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles

-Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa-

The screen shifts to reveal a Pegasus fly into the sun before Saito comes down, striking a wind mage who rode a Griffon while the others around it fly away from the impact

-Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara-

Shows Louise, her family, and new friends as it then shifted to Louise in the garb of Athena as around her the Five Bronze Saints stood ready to defend her.

-Saint Seiya shounen wa minna-

Shows Dragon Wand performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of Ares grunts and what appeared to be inquisitors of the Church before showing Louise sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her

-Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah-

Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Hikaru standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background

-Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni-

Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Saito surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo and In turn ended with Suzaku walking away with an Elven Eared Girl as it seems she was a ray of sunshine for him.

-Saint Seiya ima koso habatake-

Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light

-Instrumental-

The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Louise behind them as she was in the garb of Athena as she pointed her staff forward.

(Start Academy)

Louise was able to return accompanied by her Saints as seeing as she had succeeded in summoning four powerful Familiars it was clearly seen that the Academy was seeing her in a new light. As they walked in the girls were gushing and gossiping about Louise's new attractive bodyguards/familiars/servants as they entered the grounds.

Of course Louise refused to allow her 'Saints,' to stand idle and be lazy so in turn she had each of them perform tasks and chores so they don't slouch. When they tried to argue Louise countered that as their Goddess Athena she ordered this at least to keep them occupied when not training. Thus they in turn made a system of sorts Shiro would handle the laundry and cooking as despite his cold exterior the guy can cook a mean meal with almost anything.

Wan would be sent off to gather supplies as needed for Louise thus giving him time to commune with nature. Hikari though was sent off a lot for book runs and such as Louise saw the boy was very kind that she almost wanted to punch him as kindness mixed with cuteness made him a powerful asset. Of course it didn't end there as Louise also wanted them with her at all times to help her understand her 'Cosmo,' but upon revealing they don't know much about Athena's power they were just there in case she needed them.

Of course it didn't help a major fact that Louise had made her Saints the most desired bachelors in the school that she realized she needed to keep them close. Currently Louise was working on some school work that piled up as she finished the last of it to her fortunate joy. "Done." She said as she rested a bit as she looked around her dorm room. She had petitioned to be moved to a larger room to house her saints but so far she hadn't gotten a reply.

Luckily the servents were willing to give them a few beds but Louise didn't trust any of them not to let hands slip… well save for Shiro as he seemed respectful enough as with Wan. It was Saito and Hikari she worried about when it comes to such things. Currently she found Saito on the hay bed sleeping as he was on his side with his head resting on his hand snoring a snooze bubble. "Lazy bum." Louise cursed as she saw this before the door opened revealing Wan.

"Milady." Wan said as he held a bag and put it on the table with Hikaru carrying a few of his own in.

"Hey Louise!" Hikaru greeted with a smile as Louise saw the bags and smiled at the pastries inside them. "We brought sweets." Hikaru said as he smiled to Louise and passed to her some of the gathered sweets.

"Where, how, and why?!" Louise called out neither scolding nor cheering.

"Simply put we helped this old lady with her luggage and she was kind enough to share these with us apparently she had made a tad bit to many." Wan said as she took a truffle and began to eat it.

"I heard food and sweets." Saito said as he dug in himself.

"Lucky you lazy bum!" Louise scolded as Saito ate anyway as she seemed to have been given the most food. "By the way where is Shun?" Louise asked as she looked to the missing Cygnus Saint.

"Well after he finished the laundry for today he went to the Library to start reading mainly legal laws, history, anything a library can offer." Hikaru said as Louise heard this as she was surprised.

"But how can he use this he's no mage." Louise said as she already figured her Saints were more of a match for any noble to face.

"Knowledge is power regardless and how one uses it shows its benefits." Wan said as Louise looked to him. "Just something he says a lot." Wan confirmed as he took a few more truffles and ate them. "Anyway he should be back soon." Wan said as he ate.

"I'll hold him to it." Louise said as she waited for Shun with the others.

(Meanwhile with Shun)

Cygnus Shun was walking about as he had finished his reading and was getting accustomed to this worlds political field and such. As it stands Ares may very well use this to his advantage or even pass himself off as this Brimir fellow as he already located inconstancies with his 'Holy Text,' as one would put it. All it said was that he traveled to the Holy Land to take it back from the Elves who kicked humanity out of said lands but it never went into detail on why he did this or why the elves banished humanity from the Elven Lands. In fact for Shiro it stunk of a cover up or worse even a blatant set of lies to paint 'Brimir,' as a God when he was in fact only a man who had ideas of glory and power.

Of course for now Shiro was more or less caught up with most of the stuff here as he was making his way to the dorm room for the evening. But as he turned the hall he noticed something or someone waiting for his as he saw it was Kirche's familiar as he then twitched his eye a bit. He then sighed choosing to ignore it as he began to walk back to his shared dorm with Louise until he and his fellow Saints can be give better living arrangements.

But as he walked Kirche's familiar then charged at him catching Shiro off guard as he tried to move but the Familiar caught him in its maw. "Unhand my fowl beast!" Shiro called out as he tried to get out of its grip but noted no malice from it for now.

"I said unhand me!" He roared out as it began to drag him away as he was basically kidnapped.

(Later Kirche's Dorm Room)

Shiro was dropped on his rear as he looked around and noticed Kirche was there in a night gown with candles littering the room. "Welcome." A sensual voice was heard as Shiro looked up and saw Kirche and the setting before realizing what this meant.

"Ms. Kirche." Shiro greeted as he got up and began to dust himself off.

"Welcome to my very private sweet Cygnus Shiro." Kirche greeted as she saw Shiro was here at last.

"Well I can't say I feel very welcomed considering you Familiar abducted me, by your orders no doubt." Shiro said being calm as he fixed himself to appear as respectable as possible. "And no need to use my Saint Title simply refer to me as Shiro." Shiro said as he was all fixed up.

"Ok then Shiro." She said as she then began to put her hand behind her head to look as sensual as possible. "I know this is very dirty but my Runic Name is Ardent and like a fire I am easily ignited." Kirche said as Shiro then sighed to this.

"Oh dear not another one." Shiro sighed as he rather not attract attention from the female populace here.

"You don't understand." Kirche began but Shiro cut her off.

"You're a woman in love and the one you love is me am I correct?" Shiro asked as Kirche was caught off guard. "Or maybe something like I turned you on so please warm your bed, or even something like please go out with you." Shiro said as he had heard it all before as Kirche was shocked by this.

"Wait was I too late?" Kirche asked as she saw this.

"Hardly more along the lines of I've heard it all before and like those many maidens I was not interested." Shiro said as he then began to take his leave.

"But Love was so sudden and you and your fellow Saints were all so handsome when Louise was attacked." Kirche tried to offer as Shiro but he pushed her away.

"Not interested." Shiro said as he began to make his way for the door but then Kirche grabbed his hand.

"Oh please don't play hard to get Shiro." Kirche tried to offer but Shiro rolled his eyes. "You may be cold but you turned the fever into passion." Kirche said as Shiro then glared at her clearly not interested.

"Then I'm afraid your out of luck my passions is ice cold." Shiro said as Kirche saw this and smirked.

"Well they do say opposites attract." Kirche offered as she tried to move in for a kiss. Now Shiro new the difference between love and lust and this was all lust in his opinion. Kirche's emotions felt less loving, and more… predatory. In fact he dare say she just wanted to add him as a notch to her bed to which Shiro held no interest in at all. When she tried to move in for a kiss Shiro pushed her away and caught her off guard to this.

"For the last time I'm not interested." Shiro said as he was as cold as possible for this. "Have a nice evening." Shiro said as he began to take his leave only for a new voice to be heard.

"Kirche!" a voice called out, prompting the two to turn to the source: at the window.

"Styx!" Kirche gasped, "You startled me! I-" She began but Styx cut her off.

"I came by here because you didn't show up at the time we set-" He began but Kirche then reached into her cleavage, and, retrieving her wand, sent one of the candles smashing against the student Styx's face, causing the poor boy to plummet to the ground below.

"Three story fall, poor kid." Shiro said as he began to take his leave again.

"Don't worry." the Germanian replied as she was going to get at least one of Louise's Saints. "He's just an old friend." She said while taking his hand again to which Shiro yanked it out.

"Yeah sure." Shiro said as he then began to take his leave again.

"Kirche!" a voice called out.

Shiro looked up, seeing another man, as the Germanian waved her wand yet again, casting the man away.

"Yet another old friend, huh?" Shiro asked, as Kirche moved towards him, tackling the Jedi to the ground with unexpected strength. This was bad… Kirche was giving in fully to her passionate desires and posed a danger. But he couldn't fight back without injuring the noble. Luckily a proper nerve pinch would put her out like a light. But he may not have to because if she had so many lovers coming to her then all he had to do was time this just right.

"Kirche!" The trio at the window called out, as Kirche turned in annoyance as Shiro smirked as they were right on Que.

"You told me you had no lover but me!" they cried in unison, as the lizard moved towards them, unleashing a burst of fire from its mouth and sending the students down to the ground.

In the brief moment he had Shiro quickly forced Kirche off of him and then got her pinned to the wall. But before she could make a lude comment Shiro quickly gave her a nerve pinch as Kirche was wide eyed before she was out cold as she fell into his waiting arms. HE then carried her to bed and tucked her in before locking the window for her to prevent any suitors to walk in and began to make his way for the door.

But as Shiro did this he saw the door was locked and quickly kicked Flame before he could attack as Shiro sighed to this. "Great." Shiro said as he then took out a parchment and quill before writing down a letter for her. It didn't take him long to do either as he calmly explained in said letter he wasn't interested in her and how he saw the notches on her bed post and knew she didn't really love him like that and only lusted for him.

"That handles that." Shiro said putting Flame to his spot and put the note down before sitting on a chair waiting after unlocking the door. Soon there was a violent knock reverberated the door behind the two.

The final lover had arrived.

"KIRCHE!" Came a familiar voice and it was a she… Wait… familiar female voice. Well at least he can leave with a clear conscious.

"Milady Louise." Shiro greeted as he walked to open the door. But as he got there he failed to note the silence from it before the door exploded off its hinges, splintering against Shiro's face.

Louise shot into the room, her anger burning. "Of all people, why my familiar!" she shouted but then Shiro shushed her pointing to the sleeping and clothed Kirche and the hurt yet sleeping Flame.

"Are all the woman here like her?" Shiro asked as it seems he was frustrated. "I've had enough with fangirls." He said as he walked passed he stunned Louise as she saw this and tried to make sense of it all.

Once they were out Shiro then sighed as he then took out a rock and threw it at Flame's head as he came to thanks to it as he looked around and saw the broken door. "Guard her." Shiro said as Flame knew what he meant and wend to do as told.

(Later in Louise's room)

"And the Ice King returns." Saito said as Shiro walked in ignoring him.

"Shut up." Shiro said taking a chair as he sat there and ate the left over sweets.

"What were you doing in Kirche's room Shiro!?" Louise demanded of her Saint as he calmly sighed.

"Breaking hearts by saying no to another girl." Hikaru said as he smiled at Shiro.

"Wait what?" Louise asked as Wan sighed a bit.

"Shiro never accepts a date or courtship in fact back home every girl wanted him but he rejected every single one of them making him the Ice King." Wan said as Shiro glared at his fellow Saints.

"Wait you managed to turn her down!?" Louise yelled in shock as she wondered if Shiro was even interested in woman if he managed to reject her so easily like he did.

"Of course woman and romantic relationships are just a distraction for ones duties." Shiro said as he sat down and ate his sweet calmly. "Unfortunately most men here from what I think lack the honor of or capability to honor the woman he promises himself to." Shiro said as Louise was now blushing as she was being swayed by the spell of Shiro the Ice King.

"Don't do it Louise trust us it's only going to be heart break for you." Hikaru said as Louise shook her head from this.

"Well good we cannot allow that vile Zerbst Woman to steal even a dog from a Vallier." Louise said as Shiro sighed to this.

"Well then hate to break it our allegiance is always to Athena which is you." Saito said as Louise then sighed a bit as she tried to calm down herself.

"Her family the Zerbst and my family the Vallier have always been arch rivals I don't care who you all date but Kirche is absolutely off limits." Louise said as Shiro sighed a bit.

"Agreed then now can we all just go to bed." Shiro said as he was tired and needed rest.

"Fine you can all sleep here tonight incase Kirche tries something tonight." Louise said as Saito was already heard snoring as was Hikaru.

"Heh you guys are such kids." Wan said as he then saw Louise yawn as well with Shiro.

"Go to sleep milady we will be here in the morning." Shiro said as he put the blanket over Louise as she nodded a bit.

"Thank you." Louise said as she soon fell asleep as Shiro nodded.

"Well our merry band got one more kid to take care of huh." Wan said as Hikaru and Saito were the kids here but they were ok with it.

"It appears so." Shiro said as it was to be expected here.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Louise woke up and was surprised to find a tray of food waiting for her as she saw Shiro had even set out her clothing for the day. "Up and live Lady Athena." Shiro greeted as he and the others were already dressed for the day. "Your wardrobe for the day is prepared and the others have already begun their tasks for the day." Shiro said as he looked to Louise who was shocked by this.

"Oh but I'm expected to." Louise began as Shiro smiled to this.

"Yes but after the events thus far I and the others agreed it be best you have a bit more time to relax before the day starts." Shiro said as Louise looked at the tray. "So dig in." Shiro offered as Louise nodded and took a bite of food. But when she did her eyes went wide as she felt like her taste buds were holding a celebration in the honor of the holy food traveling down her throat.

"By the Founder this is incredible!" Louise called out in shock as looked at the food.

"Of course have to be when I deal with the others." Shiro said as he smiled a bit. "Now then I'll leave you to it I have some studying to do." Shiro said as he then took his leave of her as Louise dug in with increase fever for Shiro's amazing cooking.

(Meanwhile at the Headmasters Office)

Osmond was writing up the letter for a man before him as he was using his magic to do so. As he did this he soon had the letter handed to the Count before him as the burly man saw it. He used magic to roll it up as the Count before the headmaster took the letter in question.

"I am grateful for the intuitions full understanding and cooperation." The man said as Osmond nodded to him.

"Understanding and cooperation are irrelevant with an order from the palace" Osmond said as the Count nodded.

"Very well." The man said as he then took his leave of the room. But as he stepped through the door the Headmaster secretary stood there as well.

"How about we have dinner sometime Ms. Longville." The count offered as he paid attention to her breasts. Longville then blushed a bit as she moved to cover her breasts in a way to show that of a blushing young woman.

"Oh Count Mott you flatter me that would be an honor." She said as she looked to Count Mott.

"Good I will look forward to it then." Count Mott said as he would be happy to meet her for their shared meal.

Then from behind the wall the Four Saints looked and saw the entire exchange as they saw the burly man take his leave of here. "Who was that?" Saito wondered as they saw him walk away.

"Don't know, don't care." Shiro said as he was a bit rude but it wasn't their concern at the moment.

"Just as long as we don't get in the middle of it besides it's probably one of those noble guys anyway." Hikaru said as they saw the guy walk away.

They all nodded in agreement as they entered Osmond's office as they saw Longville doing her work as normal. "Ah, good to see you again. I trust that you know why I called you four here." Osmond presumed as he looked to the four gathered Saints.

"It's about the Spartans isn't it?" Shiro asked as Osmond nodded to them.

"Yes, it was a huge talk for a while. I hope that you five can explain this to me." Osmond requested as they knew they had to tell them what they could but for now they should censor the truth as much as they can.

(With Count Mott)

As Count Mott left the grounds he soon passed by a Spartan who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as Count Mott saw him. "So did you get the girl?" The Spartan asked as he looked to Mott.

"Of course though why do you and your Lord have such an interest in her?" Count Mott asked as the Spartan chuckled a bit.

"Chalk that up as… none of your business and leave it at that." The Spartan said as he looked to him. "She's bait for a bigger fish my friend." The Spartan said as he was more than willing to be gone of Mott once this is over.

"Just make sure Ares gives me what he promised." Count Mott said as the Spartan then did a bow to him.

"And that he will just be patient and trust in the plan." The Spartan said from the shadows before he took his leave of the corrupt Count.

(Back with the Saints)

"So you are here to protect Ms. Vallier due to the fact she shares a great resemblance to your groups leader before her passing from fanatics who want to see her dead in service to their own master and their God?" Osmond said as that was the basic censored gist of it all.

"Yes and we noticed she shares the same incredible potential and power as her and in our group only those with her sort of power can truly lead and guide us." Wan said as they had mixed truth with lies.

"I see then its fortunate you were sent to defend her… or in this case she summoned you all to defend her." Osmond said as Saito nodded with a grin.

"Hell yeah we'll protect her until our bodies are dead in the ground!" Saito called out with a grin as he looked to them all.

"As I'm sure you all will." Osmond chuckled as he saw this play out here.

"So what there anything else?" Hikaru asked as he looked to Osmond.

"There was something…but we can discuss that later. You are dismissed." Osmond said before the four Saints of Athena left his office.

"Well, hopefully, the rest of the day isn't that much trouble for us." Wan said as they took their leave of the room and to their daily tasks around the school.

(Later that same Night Hikaru)

"Why do I have to do this?" Hikaru complained as he was washing Louise's silk clothing right now. "Whatever I'll get this right no problem!" Hikaru called out with determination in his tone. "But… it's not fair still." Hikaru said as he remembered how he got stuck with this task.

(Flashback a few minutes prior)

Hikaru was walking around the halls humming a small tune to himself as he did everything he needed to do and got some leads on housing for them though not great ones but still good enough. As he walked though he soon bumped into Louise who stood in front of him.

"You there Hikaru." Louise said as she looked to him.

"Oh how can I help you Lady Athena?" Hikaru asked as Louise eye twitched but just rolled with it.

"Yes you can." Louise began as she then brought up her stockings in front of Hikaru. "I need you to wash these. These are silk so be extra careful with them." She instructed as she looked to him.

"But that's Shiro's job." Hikaru complained as he hated laundry especially fancy laundry.

"Shiro is currently cooking for everyone while Marteau is taking a small break so you have to take over this chore for him." Louise argued as Hikaru then sighed in defeat.

"Alright." He said before taking the silk clothing in question to get them washed up to both Shiro and Louise's standards.

(Flashback End)

"This is ridicules. Their just stalking's and Shiro makes this all look so easy." Hikaru said as he tried to wash them to the best of his ability unaware of a shadow coming up behind him.

The figure then tapped his shoulder causing Hikaru to yelp in shock at it as he began to calm down when he was it was Siesta. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She asked as she looked to Hikaru.

"No not at all, your Siesta right?" Hikaru asked as he looked to Siesta once he calmed down his nerves.

"Yes I am you're a Saint like Saito is right?" Siesta asked as she looked to Hikaru.

"Yeah I am, I'm the Andromeda Saint, Andromeda Hikaru." Hikaru introduced as Siesta smiled to him.

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru." Siesta smiled as she then noticed what Hikaru was currently doing and decided to help him out with his current task.

"There you go, you always want to make sure you dry silk in the shade. Here." Siesta instructed as she gave the Stalking's back to Hikaru who took it so he can give it to Louise.

"Thank you before coming here I never had to wash anything by hand almost ever that was more Shiro's job." Hikaru said as Siesta smiled to him.

"It's my pleasure." Siesta said as she looked to Hikaru. "Oh that reminds me Mr. Andromeda, where did you originally come from?" Siesta asked as Hikaru looked to her and thought about it.

"Well I was born and raised in Shinjuku Japan but was trained to become a Saint in a place called Sanctuary." Hikaru said as he then looked to Siesta.

"Where are those places located I never heard of them?" Siesta asked as Hikaru looked down a bid sadly possible a bit home sick right now.

"Let's just say… somewhere far away. Very far Away." Hikaru said as he was a bit home sick but he was ok with it. After all it's his duty to defend Athena as one of her Warrior her Saints.

"I see. Also, thank you." Siesta said out of nowhere as Hikaru looked confused.

"For what?" He asked as he looked to Siesta as she was getting weird here.

"You and the others are willing to stand up to nobility. It taught me to have courage so thank you." Siesta began as he looked to Hikaru. "Plus despite this not being your home you're willing to defend the hope and peace for us when others won't as Saints." Siesta said as she smiled to Hikaru.

"Well it's no problem and I promise you… one day I'll take you to my world and Sanctuary to see what our life is life." Hikaru said as he smiled a big grin to Siesta but Siesta saw he was unaware of what was going on with her.

"Oh… then I can't wait." Siesta said as she then bowed to him a bit. "Well goodnight Mr. Andromeda Hikaru." Siesta said as she took her leave.

"Goodnight Siesta." Hikaru said as he saw Siesta head off to rest.

(Back in Louise Room)

The guys got some work done on better sleeping arrangements as soon Shiro walked in with a scowl and a fire ball on his head.

"What happened?" Louise asked as she saw Shiro walk in clearly not happy.

"An Ebony skinned scarlet haired temptress who doesn't take no for an answer." Shiro said as he went to get his spot ready.

"Hey we told you girls love a guy in a uniform that can cook." Saito said as Wan rolled his eyes to Saito.

"Saito don't make it worse." Wan said as Shiro headed to his spot to sleep the attack of Kirche off.

"She can't take a hint." Louise said as everyone got ready for bed themselves as Saito waited up for Hikaru.

(Scene Break the next morning)

(The next morning)

Siesta was looking back at the Academy and had a sad since she couldn't tell Hikaru or any of the other Saints about her situation. She then looks at carriage in front of her and the driver approached her.

"Miss Siesta, we are ready to depart." The driver said as he looked over to Siesta.

"Yes, I'll be right there just give me a moment." She looks back at the academy. "Goodbye, Hikaru and noble Saints." Siesta said silently to herself before she proceeded to board into the carriage ready to depart.

(With Saito)

"Hey Derf how you feeling?" Saito asked as he was sharpening Derf a bit.

"Less talking more spa treatment." Derf said as he was in paradise right now.

"Geez you're a spoiled sword." Saito said as he had to get up early for this.

"Yeah I know Mr. Pegasus Saint." Derf said as Saito rolled his eyes to this. "So if your here who is watching Pinkie?" Derf asked as Saito looked.

"Louise asked for us to stay outside she didn't need us drawing in attention with our charming good looks." Saito said as he smiled. "I think that Shiro is glad though he can read in peace without girls hounding him for his heirs." Saito joked as Derf chuckled as well as Saito.

It was then Hikaru walked in as he saw Saito as did their fellow Saint Wan. "Hey Saito me and Wan are about to raid the kitchen for leftovers you in?" Hikaru offered as Saito saw this and nodded.

"I'm in." Saito said as he was already done with Derf before heading to meet up with Hikaru and Wan.

(Later in the Kitchen)

The Four Saints of Athena were gathered in the Kitchen with Marteau who was more than happy to give them the leftovers from nobles.

"Thanks for the food, Marteau. It's really good, better than what we deserve." Saito said as he enjoyed his food as Shiro had joined them earlier when he finished reading the last book he could find in the Library.

"Ah, stop being modest, aibou!" Derf said as he looked to Saito.

"He's right, Our Saints! After all, these are leftovers." The chef explained. Saito continues eating and notices that Hikaru was looking around the room.

"What troubles you Hikaru?" Shiro asked as he paused his meal to his friend, comrade, and brother.

"Oh, I was just wondering when Siesta would stop by?" Hikaru said as he looked around a bit. "I was hoping I can get her to teach me a few more things when Shiro isn't around." Hikaru said as Shiro heard this and stayed quiet.

"Hey now that you mention it I haven't seen her much either." Saito said as Wan had also taken note of this as did Shiro as Marteau was shocked at how unaware they were right now.

"You mean, you guys haven't heard?" The Head Chef asked as he looked to the Saints.

"What?" Wan asked as he wanted to know as well.

"Siesta apparently, quitted her service." Marteau explained as they all heard this and were shocked to hear this as well.

In fact Hikaru dropped his spoon when he heard this as if it was hard for him to swallow. "WHAT!?" Hikaru yelled in shock as he looked to the chef in pure shock before he then approached Marteau wanting more answers and details. "How come!? Why!? Where did she go!?" He demanded as he wanted to know where Siesta was.

"Well, I don't know the exact details but all I know is that she's been hired to serve Count Mott." Marteau said as this was shocking for them.

"Hikaru calm down." Shiro scolded his Fellow Saint.

"How can I?" He asked in a sad tone as the Andromeda Saint being sad was out of character of him but then again he doesn't get given much reasons to be sad like this.

"Don't worry, maybe we can learn about him from Louise." Saito proposed as he figured if anyone knows about the Nobility it was Louise.

(Later that Evening)

The Saints were just finishing cleaning up Louise room, while doing so Hikaru and Saito asked Louise about this Count Mott. "Count Mott is an imperial messenger, he occasionally visits the academy every now and then. I didn't like him though, he was too bossy." Louise said as she was brushing her hair while explaining to them about Count Mott.

"But why would Siesta be made to work for someone so high up in Noble Society?" Hikaru asked as he was worried about Siesta.

"Hey kid, I'll tell you." Derf said as he had the answer Hikaru and Saito need. "Usually, when an aristocrat like him appoints a young maid by name, it usually means that she is to become his mistress." Derf explained as this surprised everyone here.

"Huh!?" Saito said surprised as Hikaru was also wide eyed at this new information.

"His mistress is that for real?" Hikaru asked as he was shocked to have heard this one.

"I've hear stories like that regarding nobility." Louise added in as she looked to this as she stopped brushing her hair as she felt her hand clenching her hair brush as she saw this. "And… It's not right." Louise said as she began to put her brush down as Shiro saw this.

"It seems the part of you that is Lady Athena cannot allow this to carry on." Shiro said as Louise heard this as well.

"Then what am I supposed to do he's high up in the nobility I can't just march up with you guys and attack." Louise countered as she knew what they were thinking.

"Your right but it's up to your discretion we will follow it through." Shiro said as Louise saw this and sat calmly.

"I… we need a plan." Louise said as she had to think it over thoroughly.

"Best we think carefully after all… I had sensed the Cosmo inside her… and she has a great deal of it she may in fact be of Saints blood." Shiro said as Louise heard this as this meant Siesta through Athena was her servant as it seems Shiro found the rope to pull to get Louise moving to rescue Siesta. After all what kind of Goddess would she be if she cannot protect her Saints?

"We best move fast I have a bad feeling about all of this." Wan said as he was trusting his instincts on this as well.

"Ok let's move!" Saito called out ready to roll out.

(Later outside)

The group were able to get some horses read as Louise felt this was a bad idea but they had to do it. After all Louise saw these four put so much faith in her that she is Athena and the fact she has Athena's Cosmo proves it. She had to be strong and prove to her Saints she was worthy of their loyalty.

"I have a bad feeling about this. This is basically an offense to the imperial court. You could get death as a punishment for this!" Derf said as he knew a bad idea when he saw one.

"That what makes it so fun!" Saito cheered as they were ready to roll out and save their fellow Saint if they were right about Siesta's Cosmo.

(Scene Beak Count Mott's Estate)

The Saints arrived with Louise as once they got off the horses they had taken a hidden spot to spy on Count Mott's estate. "So how do we get in then?" Hikaru asked as he looked it over as Shiro observed it as well.

"Milady." Shiro began as he looked to Louise. "How much sway does the Vallier Name hold?" Shiro asked as Louise looked to her Cygnus Bronze Saint.

"A great deal why?" Louise asked as Shiro smirked as Louise saw they had their means to enter the Estate.

But in the end despite their hidden location it was a huge mansion and a guard noticed him.

"Hold! State your business." The guard demanded as Louise and the Saints all saw the guard there.

"Yes I am here on business I wish to speak with Count Mott of the most urgent of matters." Louise said taking charge as she looked to him. "And before you argue inform hi the person who wishes to speak with him is of the House of Vallier." Louise said as she looked to the guard who was wide eyed as he knew the House of Vallier and its power.

(Meanwhile inside Count Mott's estate)

Count Mott was in his study as with him was Siesta in her new uniform as it seemed to show off a pendant similar to the ones the Saint each have as it had the symbol of a Fox's head and tail mixed together. If this truly was the access for a cloth then Shiro's assumption of Siesta being a Saint isn't as far off as one would first believe.

"How was the work have you gotten used to it?" Count Mott asked as he looked to Siesta who stood there while he got up.

"Yes for the most part." Siesta said as she was calm and kept her eyes closed to Count Mott as she knew the ECU he was paying would cover her large family's expenses back home. But she could feel him leering at her as she heard him walk around her like she was some sort of slab of meat here.

"I see I see well don't over exert yourself too much." Count Mott said as he placed a hand on her shoulder as he began to rub up to her.

"Yes sir." Siesta responded despite how uncomfortable she felt here.

"My dear surely you realized I didn't simply hire you to merely perform household chores." Count Mott said as Siesta began to blush as she knew exactly what he meant. "My Siesta." He said as Siesta moaned and blushed a bit as her pendant glistened in the darkness here. But then a knock was heard at his door as Count Mott glared at the door.

"What is it?" He demanded as he glared at the door.

"Someone of the Vallier family has insisted on seeing you right away." A guard's voice was heard as Count Mott heard this go on.

"Ah Vallier?" Count Mott asked as he then realized what this meant. "I see send her and her interrogee to the meeting room I will be there shortly." He responded as the guard heard him.

"Of course Count." He said before the guardsman in question talking was then heard leaving.

"Don't cause trouble now, Siesta." Count Mott said as he looked to Siesta.

"Of course." She said but when she was about to continue her work a hand covered her mouth as she was wide eyed by this.

"Hello little Saint Girl your coming with me." The Spartan said as Louise and her Saints were unaware they had walked right into a trap of Ares.

(Later with Louse and her Saints)

Louise and the Saints were being lead to a large room of sorts as they noted that something was amiss here while walking forth. As everyone was making their way through the house Saito looked around and felt something was off as did the other Saints. In fact even Louise felt something was off.

As they walked though Shiro made a small movement as Louise saw her Saints moving around her as if to protect her from a threat. They soon arrived at the large room as it looked quiet big perhaps a ball room or some training hall. "Hello Lady Vallier." Count Mott was seen as he looked to Louise. "I'm happy that one such as you humble my home." Count Mott said as he looked to Louise.

"Yes well I've come here to discuss with you about one of your maids." Louise said as he looked to Count Mott in Question.

"One of my Maids?" Count Mott began as he then sapped his fingers in response. "Oh yes I'm sure I know who you speak of one Siesta correct." Count Mott said as he looked to Louise and her Saints.

Saito and Hikaru were about to speak up but Louise cut him off. "Yes you see I wanted to negotiate the possibility of taking her off your hands, see she is very dear to me and I had vined to hire her as my personal maid until you came along." Louise said using her skills as a noble to get Mott to give them Siesta.

"Ah… I see though I'm afraid you weren't the only one who desired her." Count Mot revealed as they all heard this. "In fact this other party who desired her suggested I hire her as he also wished to see you as well." Count Mott said as soon candles and torches were lit and soon the room was fully lit to reveal to their shock a Blue Spartan as he then jumped down and with him nearby was a chained up Siesta as she was scared and shocked to see this.

"Glad you can make it you all walked into my trap so splendidly." The Spartan said as Saito and the other Saints stood to protect Louise.

"A Spartan!" Wan yelled as he and the other Saints were ready to fight the Blue Spartan.

"Hey no need to fight we can all walk away happy, just hand over Athena there and everyone goes away unscathed." The Spartan said as he was giving them a sporting chance.

"Not on your life!" Saito yelled as he glared at the Spartan in question here.

"Oh I see… then again that never works." He said before standing up straight. "Then allow me the honor of introducing myself I am a Blue Spartan in service to my Lord, Master, and God Ares my name is Maxus." Maxus introduced as he looked to the Saints being polite here.

"Well aren't you a gentleman." Saito said as he pointed at Maxus.

I aim to please plus when I had heard of your abilities I had to meet you myself." Maxus said as Count Mott smirked as Louise glared at him.

"Mott you greedy traitor to your rank!" Louise yelled as she pointed straight at the corrupt Count.

"I was promised power how can I say no to that!" Count Mott taunted as Louise glared at him on this one.

"Now then as a sporting good game done your cloths." Maxus said as his helmet covered his head showing only his eyes. "It would be a shame if this delightful game ended so soon." He said as he was ready for battle.

"You asked for it!" Saito called out as soon the four removed their pendants and flipped them out.

Soon once the pendants hit the ground the boxes holding their Cloths came out and the four soon charged in as their Cloth began to cover their bodies. Soon Maxus was attached by four Saints as they kicked or punched him as he blocked hem and was thrown back torts the wall.

"Impressive." Maxus said as he saw how this had occurred before him. "But not enough." He said before charging at the Saints and in turn bashing them all away. Wan used his Cloths Shield to protect them as Shiro grabbed Louise and moved her out of the way.

The Saints began fighting Maxus sending punches and kicks against him as he blocked and parried the attacks with his own fists not even bothering with them much. As The Saints did battle they knew they weren't getting anywhere with this so they decided to bring in the big guns.

" _ **PEGASUS RYUUSEI KEN!"**_ Saito invoked as he sent his Cosmo fueled attack forth torts his foes.

" _ **ROZAN SHORYUHA!"**_ Wan invoked as he sent his attack forth as a Cosmo construct of a Pegasus went forth and erupted into many fist sized attacks that mixed in with the Cosmo construct of the Dragon. When both attacks hit they went upward with the Spartan inside it destroying the window above as they weren't done.

" **NEBULA CHAIN/DAIMOND DUST!"** Both Shiro and Hikaru invoked their attacks as the two saints sent ice and chains at Maxus who saw this and got hit by it all.

Of course Maxus knew what to do next as he in turn responded with force of his own. _**"SPARTAN CONQUEST!"**_ Maxus invoked sending his attack at the Saints as they were all wide eyed as they were all hit by the attack and in turn the room was filled with smoke from it.

Louise and Count Mott were force to shield themselves from it as once the smoke cleared the main floor had a crater in it from the Spartan's attack as he scoffed at his foes.

"What a dreadful turn out I had expected the script to go so much better." Maxus said walking around a bit as he looked to the downed Saints.

"We're not done yet!" Saito called out as he then charged at Maxus who then began to fight back with ease. The two got into what may very well be a battle between two hand to hand experts as Saito had Cosmo flowing through him as he fought against Maxus.

"Siesta!" Hikaru called out seeing she was still chained up.

"We have Louise covered GO!" Shiro called out as he and Wan kept guard on Louise who saw this happen. Hikaru nodded and then charged to Siesta intent on saving her life as they weren't leaving without her.

Back with Saito vs Maxus the two knocked each other back as Saito saw this and glared at Maxus. "Come now show me the upper limits of your strength Bronze… unless that is all you are able to do." Maxus taunted as Saito then roared out and attacked only to knock him back with ease into the wall trashing it. "What was the Saints moto… oh yes it's not the cloth it's the amount of Cosmo one has." Maxus taunted further as Saito glared at him while getting back up.

Saito then cracked his neck as he wasn't down just yet as he glared at the Spartan. "Ok… let's try this!" Saito roared out as he then charged to the upper part of the wall and began running around it. AS Saito ran he left behind a red trail as his fellow Saints saw what he was doing as he was building up speed to make for one mean punch.

Once Saito saw a chance he took it and attacked the Spartan from behind. "Eat this!" HE roared out rearing his fist back. _**"PEGASUS RYUUSEI KEN!"**_ He invoked sending his attack forth as the Trojan scoffed at Saito.

"Pathetic!" HE called out as he prepared his own attack. _**"TROJAN CONQUEST!"**_ He invoked as a large Trojan horse of energy launched forth at Saito who was then hit by it and knocked down.

"Saito!" Louise called as Saito got hit hard there.

"Pathetic but no matter as now it is time to deal with a loose end." Maxus said as he looked to Siesta as Hikaru was unchaining her.

"Hikaru Siesta look out!" Shiro called out as he then charged forth to save the two as Hikaru was ready for anything.

" _ **TROJAN CONQUEST!"**_ Maxus invoked as he once more sent his attack forth as Hikaru saw this and held Siesta close.

"NO!" Louise yelled as she reached torts the two as her hand glowed with Cosmos as her eyes once more showed the Cosmo flowing as she reached for them.

Siesta screamed out as Hikaru held her close before the attack hit forcing Shiro to stop. "No." Shiro said as he lost a friend just now as Maxus scoffed and laughed as well.

"Three down two to go." Maxus said as he looked to the last two Saints who protect Athena. Soon everyone was ready for more but then a light shined from the smoke as the Spartan noticed it and looked as well. "What?" He asked as soon the smoke cleared to reveal… a spirit of sorts as it was humanoid but the shape of it was clear… it was a saint as said Saint held his fist out protecting Siesta and Hikaru. This was the Fox Bronze Saint as he lowered his stance and looked to Siesta and walked to her.

The Saint then caressed her cheek as Siesta was wide eyed at who it was. "Grandfather?" Siesta asked as soon the Saint's body burst into Cosmo revealing a box similar to the other Bronze Saints. Siesta then realized what her grandfather was doing as she nodded to this and reached out.

"Don't, you dare touch that Cloth!" Maxus roared but Hikaru was the first to act.

" _ **NEBULA CHAIN!"**_ Hikaru roared out as he sent his attack forth and in turn restraining Maxus from Siesta's path. "Siesta hurry!" Hikaru called out as Siesta nodded and in turn grabbed the handle at the Fox's mouth. She then yanked it and in turn it opened for her as it opened and converted to reveal a Fox like item similar to the ones that hold the Saint's Cloths.

Soon it broke apart as Siesta was shocked as it flew torts her and covered her body and removed her maid outfit before she was now in the Saint Cloth of the Fox Saint. "NO!" Maxus roared out as he began to panic a bit as he knew Siesta was now a Saint and in turn if he didn't handle her now he added numbers to Ares forces.

"Hey!" Saito was heard as he got out of the rubble and glared to a shocked Maxus. "We're not done here." Saito said as he pointed at Maxus as Maxus saw this and counted a total of Five Saints here now.

Saito began to limp though but before Louise could go to him Wan stopped her. "Don't worry… Saito and Siesta have this covered." Wan said as he knew how this was going to play out here. "Saito may very well be the strongest of all of us with his Cosmo alone and Siesta is drawing inner strength from us increasing her own Cosmo as well." Wan said as he knew Saito and Siesta had the best chance of beating Maxus.

Maxus looked between himself, Saito, and Siesta as he saw the two Saints have him at two different points as Siesta glared at him before her helmet formed around her face. "How are you still standing?" He asked as Saito smirked at him.

"That was just a love tap." Saito said as Maxus glared at him ready to attack.

"Damn you… you bastard!" Maxus roared in fury launching another Trojan Conquest attack at Saito but this time Siesta was ready.

"Saito!" Siesta called out as soon she appeared and behind her a shadow of her grandfather showed as he moved the same way Siesta was moving.

" _ **VULPECULA! FIRE!"**_ Siesta invoked as soon a Fox made of Cosmo appeared before she charged forth with it becoming a fire ball that collided with the Trojan Conquest attack. Two strength of the two attacks created a sort of shock wave as they tried to overpower the other as Maxus was shocked to see how much Cosmos Siesta possessed inside her.

Soon the two attacks ended each other in an explosion but from the explosion Saito charged out with his fist reared back and a flip. He went at Maxus who decided to return the punch himself as Saito came at him. But before the two fists could collide Saito tapped the opposing fist and used it to jump upward where he in turn was positioned in front of the night sky above.

But before Saito could come down the sky shined and in turn showed a Pegasus in it as Maxus was wide eyed at this. "Pegasus!?" Maxus called out as he saw the Sign this Saint paid patron to.

" _ **PEGASUS! RYUUSEI! BLADE!"**_ Saito roared out as he came down and in turn with a Cosmo fueled attack struck through Maxus as his armor pieces flew about as Saito was now behind him. Saito was then showed to be holding Derflinger in his hand as the Spartan saw this.

"My dear… how exquisite." The Spartan said before his body fell dead as he saw this. "Was I truly facing a Bronze… or a Gold Saint?" Maxus asked before his body turned to smoke as no doubt he was being summoned by Ares for his failure.

"No my." Count Mott began only to find a sword in his face as well as Louise's wand.

"From now on Siesta works for me with triple what you offered and further more a small stipend to you for transferring her contract over to me as well as to keep this incident quiet." Louise glared as Count Mott gulped as he swore he was looking at Karin of the Heavy Winds here.

"Y-Yes of course." Count Mott said as he summoned a guard to carry out the task.

"Oh and any foul play from you." Louise added as she then gestured to her Saints as they all smirked at him. "My Saints will deal with you." Louise said as Mott nodded in response.

"Yes of course don't hurt me." Mott said as he did not want to be on the receiving end of one of those Saints punches.

"Good now hurry up I do hate to be here longer then I must and bother you with our troubles." Louise said as Count Mott nodded in response.

(Scene Break Academy)

Hikaru and the other Saints has just finished bringing all of Siesta's luggage back to her original room in the academy.

"There you go, Siesta like you never even left." Hikaru said with a smile as Siesta smiled. "I hope that old pervert Mott didn't do anything to you." Hikaru said as Siesta smiled to her friend and fellow Saint.

"No, he didn't." Siesta said before looking at him. "Hikaru, thank you…for what you did for me." Siesta said as she smiled to Hikaru.

"Aw, it nothing, after all Saints look out for each other." Hikaru said as he didn't even know that Siesta was a Saint till it happened.

"Wait you also consider me one of you?" Siesta asked as she looked to Hikaru.

"Of course Saints of Athena who serve and protect her as her warriors and soldiers." Hikaru said as Siesta smiled to this as well.

"Just like Grandfather said." Siesta said realizing her grandfather was right he truly was a Saint.

"Well its late best head in tomorrow, we, all still have training. Hopefully you'll be able to join us." Hikaru said as soon Siesta surprised Hikaru with a kiss on the cheek as he was caught off guard.

"Goodnight Hikaru!" She called out as Hikaru held his cheek looking like a love sick middle schooler.

(Later with Louise)

Louise finished loading up her horse as soon as she walked away she was met with her Saints as they all looked to her as right now her Saint count was up to 5 and so far she had 4 out of the 5 here. "So shall we all head to bed I do have a welcome back meal in preparations." Shiro said as Louise began to walk forth.

"Well considering how we assaulted a noble I should punish you." Louise said as the group was shocked. "But that noble was conspiring with the enemy of the Kingdom and your Goddess so no punishment needed." Louise said as she walked passed them hiding a small dopy smile to the thoughts of Shiro's cooking. "I expect the meal to be ready tomorrow to not only welcome Siesta back but also welcome her as one of my Saints." Louise said as officially Siesta was her personal maid but truly she was her 5th Bronze Saint.

"Aye-Aye mon Capitan." Saito called out as he was bandaged up thanks to Shiro as Wan nodded.

"We do need to get her up to par but its late that can wait till tomorrow." Wan said as they took their leave for Louise's bedroom.

All in all despite everything here all was peaceful for the time being. But still Ares plots and plans for his inevitable return.

(Ares)

"Lord Ares what will we do now the portal is almost stabilized to send more of your Spartans forth but we lack allies and resources." A Spartan said as Ares glared forth from the shadows.

"We do… their called Reconquista." Ares said as he smirked to this. "We gain their aid and in turn we can destroy Athena through the faith of Brimir." Ares smirked as he already had a group of Spartans ready. "Observe for now and ensure we have a stabilized Portal." Ares said as the Spartan nodded and went to carry out his Lords orders.

"Soon Athena… you will fall." Ares said as he would destroy Athena wherever she may hide or bide her time. Thought the light was at peace it was clear the darkness still plots to destroy the hope and peace of the world.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is done at last sorry for the 2 year delay but I finally got a chapter out for this one. Now then until next time please leave a review and like always on these things here ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Saito

ESKK: New Chapter let's start this folks.

*Insert Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up

-Instrumental-

The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them

-Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo-

The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Saito to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints

-Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose-

Shows Wan in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Hikaru in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle

-Kizutsuita mama ja inai to-

The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans followed by the Pope of Romalia his familiar as well as what appeared to be the Gold Saints appear in front of him

-Chikai atta haruka na ginga-

Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles

-Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa-

The screen shifts to reveal a Pegasus fly into the sun before Saito comes down, striking a wind mage who rode a Griffon while the others around it fly away from the impact

-Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara-

Shows Louise, her family, and new friends as it then shifted to Louise in the garb of Athena as around her the Five Bronze Saints stood ready to defend her.

-Saint Seiya shounen wa minna-

Shows Dragon Wand performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of Ares grunts and what appeared to be inquisitors of the Church before showing Louise sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her

-Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah-

Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Hikaru standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background

-Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni-

Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Saito surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo and In turn ended with Suzaku walking away with an Elven Eared Girl as it seems she was a ray of sunshine for him.

-Saint Seiya ima koso habatake-

Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light

-Instrumental-

The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Louise behind them as she was in the garb of Athena as she pointed her staff forward.

(Start Louise's and Saint Dorm)

"Straighten you back more!" Louise commanded. It's been a couple of days since Louise and her Saints fought for Siesta's freedom that followed her becoming both Louise's 5th Saint as well as her personal maid and for some reason Louise has been at bit pushy at her four Familiars/Saints, even more than usual. Right now, she's been commenting and telling them what to do about their postures.

"You two need to work better!" Louise commented at Hikaru and Saito before looking at Shiro, who was posing and posturing real well. "You're surprisingly fine!" She then looked at the stiff Wan. "You need to look more natural and welcoming!" She scolded while looking to the martial artist.

"Look, I don't think any of us can actually things like this…except for Shiro for obvious reason." Saito said as Shiro was the guy who every lady swooned over just by glancing at them.

"Years of practice, my friend." Shiro answered as he patted Saito's shoulders as he grumbled. "But also a curse on my part." He added as he really wished woman would stop throwing themselves at him.

Louise just then sighed before sitting down on her bed. "What's the use? It's all terrible….Mannerisms, patterns of speech…No offense, Shiro." Louise said while taking a seat on her bed as at least she can have some comfort that someone can do all this.

"My pleasure, Lady Athena. But if I may ask, what's with all this complaining and being picky about our pose and other such things?" Shiro asked as he looked to the Reborn Goddess.

"I've just been so careless…I forgot about the exhibition." Louise admitted as she sat down a bit as everyone heard this.

"Exhibition?" The Four Saints inquired before Louise got up from her seat on her bed.

"There is a gathering that happens every year. All students exhibit their summoned familiars to the whole institute." Louise explained as in turn the four Saints understood then why she's like this, she really wanted to make a good impression on the other students but considering who her Familiars were and what their services to her meant.

"Meh sounds stupid mind if we all skip it?" Saito asked as Louise then glared at her first familiar and Saint.

"All second-year students are required to attend." Louise answered revealing there was no backing out of this. "In any case…I just want to avoid being embarrassed. I just thought you guys have some sort of witty speech or something." Louise said as she looked to them.

"Sounds right up my alley then." Wan said as everyone agreed.

"Of course after all didn't you use to run with a circus back in the day Wan?" Saito asked as Hikaru saw this and remembered as well.

"Yes I did though it was to help with my training in becoming a Saint." Wan revealed as he looked to his fellow Saints.

"But none the less we all have skills we had acquired skills from our training as Saints as our form of combat is more than just battle stances, it's also an ancient art held with the highest of regards." Shiro said as he then snapped his fingers. "I figured out our performance." Shiro said as he looked to everyone on this.

"Hey that was fast." Hikaru said as Shiro smirked.

"Never underestimate my intellect." Shiro countered as Hikaru smiled all the same.

"Wait so you will use your combat skills for the performance?" Louise asked as she looked to them.

"Despite what we had done in Count Mott's manor prior we also made sure we had cards against him as well not only for his silence but his cooperation less he finds himself answering to the law for his cahoots with that Spartan." Shiro said as he remembered the Spartan well.

"That is true." Louise agreed. "But to be honest, this is quite strange." Louise commented.

"What do you mean?" Saito asked as Louise sat back on her bed.

"Considering what all of you as both my Saints and Familiars did, it wouldn't be strange for me to be scolded but nothing ever since…" She then shook her head as she got up. "Anyways, we don't have time to waste. You guys need to be prepared by the time class is over." She said before leaving as she hid it well but Saito saw Louise was still troubled by the fact of herself being a reborn Goddess.

(Later outside the walls)

The Saints were with Siesta as they were both training to get their act ready while also getting Siesta up to par as a Saint. Despite herself inheriting the Fox Bronze Cloth Siesta was very much a novice when it comes to combat and utilizing Cosmo as a Saint.

Right now they had gotten some training wear for Siesta as she was currently sending punches at Hikaru's hands to get her to start punching harder with training and practice. "So did you all hear?" Siesta asked as she kept punching as it seems she was doing better than they expected no doubt from her past as a farmer girl and her job as a maid.

"Hear what?" Hikaru asked as he lowered his arms showing it was break time as Siesta nodded as well.

"I've heard that with the Familiar exhibition this year everyone is working their hardest." Siesta said as she looked to him. "In fact the Second-Year Students are working harder than last year and I found out why." Siesta said giving off a fox like smile.

"Ok why?" Shiro asked as he walked in wondering this as well.

"It's because this year, Lady Henrietta will be coming as well." Siesta answered as the Saints looked confused before they decided to voice their question.

"Henrietta?" The Four Saints asked as they looked to their fellow Saint with confusion on their faces.

(In Osmond's office)

"About preparations for tomorrow's exhibition…" Ms. Longueville started as she was in front of Osmond. The princess was coming over and the staff here had to make everything perfect for their arrival. "From cleaning all areas of the institute, setting up the guest seats, preparation for the banquet. Under Mr. Colbert's guidance, everything is moving smoothly without any issues." She then noticed a mouse looking up her skirt and Osmond was eyeing it. "Concerning other potential problems…" She started before stomping on the mouse to keep it from getting a peak. The mouse of course ran away just in time and went to Osmond's hand naturally.

"Oh, that was rather close, Motsognir." Osmond sighed in relief before brining Motsognir to his ear. "So, what was today's color?"

The mouse squeaked as it shook its head surprising the old headmaster. "What!? You couldn't get a look!? That's unfortunate." Osmond said as he and Motsognir were a bit depressed. He then looked up and Ms. Longueville had a smile while surrounded in a dark aura as Osmand was in turn subjected to a beating of his life.

"You're supposed to be kinder to your elders…" Osmond muttered but during the beating, Longueville noticed a Phoenix flying about outside as she went wide eyed as she knew exactly who it belonged to.

(Later Back on the campus)

Siesta had led her fellow Saints to where the other second-year students were while explaining to them about Henrietta. Though to the Saints, it looked like the students were getting their familiars ready for a pet show.

"So this princess lady is coming over to watch all of this?" Saito asked, hoping that he and the others heard right from their fellow Saint.

"Lady Henrietta is a symbolic existence to all citizenry, ever since the king passed away." Siesta explained as she wouldn't lie to her elder Saints.

"Sounds like she's really popular." Wan said as he noted how the Princess was put on a pedestal for inspiration. The five soon heard arguing and some foul play involved.

"And that everyone has their own agenda here." Wan also added as he noted the argument before Siesta then turned to face the four Saints of Athena/Familiars of Zero.

"We're terribly busy getting ready to welcome her too. See you later." Siesta said before leaving as training was over for now and she had to get back to work.

"Bye, Siesta see you later!" Hikaru called out as he waved to Siesta goodbye as she then did the same.

"Good luck at the exhibition, Hikaru! I know you'll do your best!" She said before she was gone from sight. Ever since what happened at the Count's, Hikaru's relationship with Siesta was closer and there times that Siesta does treat him like a sibling… or perhaps something more.

"Well best start preparations for our act don't wish to ruin it because we didn't practice now do we." Shiro said as Saito shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." He said as the four began heading off to start getting ready for their performance at the Exhibition.

(Scene Break later that night)

Miss Longueville was strolling around the premises and notices Colbert talking to a guard.

"Make sure to guard the gates on the actual day." Colbert ordered as the Guard understood this and the reasons why.

"Yes, sir!" The Guard saluted before he left as Ms. Longueville walked up to him.

"Mr. Colbert." Ms. Longueville called before walking up to him. "You are taking the guards from the vault to guard the gates?" She asked as she looked to Colbert.

"Why yes." Colbert nodded to the headmaster's assistance question. "We don't nearly have enough people to cover everything since this was so sudden." He explained as if they had more guards they could cover both the vault and the Royals arrival at their school.

"But didn't you hear that Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt was after the treasure here?" Ms. Longueville asked as they both knew Fouquet was a very renowned thief and stole fortunes worth of treasure from noble estates. Rumor has it the treasure in Tristain Academy was her next target.

"Even so, what thief would choose the precise time that the Royal Princess' guards were on the premises? In the first place, not even Triangle-class mages would stand a chance against this door." Colbert explained as the two looked at the big door in front of them. "Even this Institute's guards have to show off to the palace." Colbert said as it was prideful in many aspects and a part of him hopes the Saints can defend the school if something does happen.

"That's very true." Ms. Longueville stated as her smile was clearly and act to the trained eye for these false faces.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Students were lined up in aisles outside waiting to see the princess. Among them was Louise and her Saints as they stood around her up straight in full Saint Armor but faces revealed save for Siesta who had a feminine mask over her face as well.

"Princess of the Kingdom of Tristain. Her Highness, Princess Henrietta has arrived!" A Guard was heard as soon as the announcement was made carts were seen coming in and stopped at the entrance of the school. Soon a servant walked up to the most elegant cart and opened the door for the passenger inside.

Once Henrietta stepped out by taking the maids offered hand the nobles were awestruck by her as even Louise's Saints were awestruck but they kept their visage as protectors up. "She's so beautiful." Guiche gushed as he saw Henrietta walk by.

"So that's the Princess of Tristain. Well I'm more beautiful than her." Kirche added as she then looked to Tabitha who was next to her. "Isn't that right Tabitha?" Kirche asked as Tabitha was deep in her book reading.

"Well…" Tabitha quietly said as she didn't pay much attention.

Nearby Louise and her Saints saw Tabitha as Saito peeked a look to her as Wan and Shiro were both calm about the event here. "Wow she's so cute." Saito said as Shiro then cleared his throat to him.

"Be silent Saito we best do our best to keep our professional visage up so we may be able to carry out our duties for Lady Athena." Shiro said as he kept his stature up.

"Yeah to the public you're my familiars so you need to act the past as well." Louise added as she looked to both Saito and her other Saints.

"But still she's the royal Ms. Valliere and it seems she is an eye catcher as well." Siesta added as she looked to her boss and Goddess Athena.

"Yeah I got it already jeez." Saito said as Wan then noticed something on Louise.

"Huh?" Wan asked as he saw Louise was smiling about something and it was an actual smile from her.

Henrietta soon approached Osmond and the staff who knelt before her. "Mr. Osmond, I apologize for this sudden selfish request." Henrietta apologized and she sounded humble from the look of it.

"Not at all!" Osmond answered. "The students and I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." He said as Henrietta smiled to the headmaster here.

"This one year, I really want to see it with my own eyes." Henrietta explained as she smiled to the teacher here.

"Oh, why is that?" Osmand asked as he looked to Henrietta who then smiled to him.

"A personal matter." Henrietta answered with a giggle as she had another reason for wanting to come here. After all the exploits of the Saints don't exactly go unnoticed when Nobles and Commoners are involved with their incredible battles.

(Scene Break That Night)

The Saints were gathered together as Louise's eye twitched as began to notice something as Siesta was helping to clean up. "My room is too small now." Louise said as she saw adding Siesta to the mix meant she needed a larger dorm room to house everyone.

"Hey we're still working on that." Saito said as he looked to Louise on this one.

"Would it not be prudent to purchase housing off sight as no doubt our numbers will surely grow in time." Shiro said as he looked to Louise.

"But that would only prove some rumors involving Ms. Vallier true." Siesta said as she looked to them all.

"Rumors?" Wan asked as Siesta nodded.

"Yes rumor has it Louise is secretly a sexual deviant and is building her own personal harem and since your Saints as Lady Athena so far have been very attractive to the female students those rumors had sprouted forth." Siesta said as Louise went wide eyed as she looked to her familiars and then to Siesta before her eyes landed to a particular cabinet where she kept her horse riding crop.

Soon Louise' mind was filled with herself on a throne with her dangerously handsome Saints all wearing the most elegant and finest of servant wear with Siesta as well as her mental imaging of her other Saints all of which were serving her hand and feet like an actual harem all before blood erupted from her nostrils from it. "Wow and she calls us dogs." Hikaru said as he saw how Louise had this dopy smile on her face with the nose bleed looking like a pervert.

"Should someone wake her?" Saito asked as he looked to the downed Mage and Reborn Goddess.

Just then they heard knocking as all five Saints looked to the door. The knocking of course got Louise to regain her senses and quickly cleaned off her nosebleed before regaining her composure. "Oh! Guests! I'll get it!" Saito said Shiro looked ill prepared for entertaining guests.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Louise wondered as it was the middle of the night and everyone should've been asleep by now.

"It is unknown but best be prepared as we know Ares Spartans aren't above attacking us in broad day light." Shiro said as that was very much true considering they had attacked Louise's home to get to her.

"Come on in." Saito said as he then opened the door before a cloaked figure came in and closed the door behind her surprising Saito a bit. Everyone seemed a bit nervous by the sudden appearance of this cloaked figure. Louise grabbed her wand and pointed it at their guests as the Saints were ready in case a fight breaks out.

"W-Who are you!?" Louise demanded in fear as she pointed her wand and the cloaked figure.

"It has been a while…" The cloaked figure said in a female voice as Louise shook off her nervousness as she recognized the voice. "Louise Françoise!" She said before hugging her as Louise recognized her right off the bat.

"You're Highness!" Louise recognized as she saw it was none other than Princess Henrietta herself.

"It's so good to see you again, Louise…" Henrietta smiled as she kept hugging her childhood friend but Louise pushed her away.

"You should not, Your Highness!" Louise stated before kneeling before her. "To come to such a humble abode by yourself!" Louise remarked. She did have a point, it's wasn't every day that you meet the Princess of Tristain in your room. Then again it wasn't every day you find out you're the reincarnation of a Goddess who protected the love and hope of the world with her Saints.

If the situation didn't demand against it Louise would have mused how it seems that she was in a higher standing then Henrietta from a divine sort of standpoint. "You can stop with the formalities, Louise." Henrietta said kindly. "We are friends, right?" Henrietta said as the Saints began to drop their guard for now as it was clear Henrietta and Louise knew each other.

"Your Highness, those words are too much for me…" Louise said humbled as she was kneeling before Henrietta… but Louise wondered if it should be the other way around. But Louise would dare not use her heretical words to demand respect even if those words held truth to them as Athena.

"Um, how do you guys know each other?" Saito asked, seeing that these girls were obviously familiar with each other.

"When the princess was but a young girl, I was honored to be her playmate." Louise answered as she smiled to Saito as the Saints saw this as well and knew Henrietta could be trusted. But Shiro was like Suzaku with trust and they hadn't seen each other in years so a lot can change in those few years.

"Please say 'childhood friend'." Henrietta asked with a few tears of joy. "Oh, I've wanted to see you all this time." Henrietta said as she began to tear up from the long awaited reunion here.

"Your Highness…" Louise said as she stood up and Henrietta wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. Ever since my father passed away, I haven't had anyone to open my heart to." Henrietta said as Louise then took Henrietta's hands.

"Princess I was surprised when I received a letter from you." Louise admitted as for the Saints it all made sense now.

"So you knew the princess was coming and wanted to show us off, right?" Saito asked as even though he was a loyal Saint to Athena he didn't think before he opened his mouth.

Louise, out of anger, pinned Saito's face down on the floor as she glared at her Pegasus Saint Saito. "Just shut it." Louise said before looking at the other Saints and Siesta. "Why are you guys there standing like idiots right before the princess!?" She yelled as it was clear she wanted to look good for the princess to hopefully to gain her countries support to Athena.

"It is quite alright." Henrietta assured as she looked to the Saints and smiled. "I've heard a great deal of the exploits of you familiars… no you Saints." Henrietta said as she then smiled to them. "So I want you brave warriors to be at ease." She said as Wan nodded to her but kept his guard up.

"If it's all the same to you with how many attempts have been made on Louise person I rather be on guard." Wan said as Henrietta nodded to the brave Saint.

"Very well at least I can be safe with you here Dragon Saint." Henrietta said as Wan ended up blushing at her as he looked away.

"Beautiful." Wan said before he ended up with his head pinned next to Saito curtesy of Louise.

"What are you two staring at!?" Louise said before looking at Henrietta. "Please forgive all of them. They don't know any manners." Louise pleaded as she knew her Saints meant well but Henrietta was left blushing from Wan's comment.

"I like to resent that." Wan added but had his head shoved deeper into the pin.

"So much that he stands up against Count Mott apparently." Henrietta noted before kneeling down and looking at Saito and the Saints. "Actually I've wanted to see you people as well. I've been curious to see what kind of a Familiar would stand up against a nobleman." She explained as most Familiars would obey their masters but these Saints once they got their case through to their master had all gone to fight Count Mott in order to try to rescue Siesta. And no doubt that the Saints all would've done the same without Louise' permission as well.

"Your Highness…" Louise began as she was shocked that Henrietta was covering for them.

"Rest assured, Louise. It did caused quite a bit of stir in the palace, but there will be no punishment." Henrietta assured, much to everyone's surprise. "Plus you aided in weeding out a corrupt Noble who was allying himself to enemies of the Kingdom." Henrietta said as this meant Henrietta was somewhat aware of the Spartans and their master Ares.

"Wait, Your Highness…are you…?" Louise trailed off as she realized what Henrietta had done for them.

"Did you forget? I promised you long ago that I would help you out when you were in a bind. I am a princess for now, you know." Henrietta reminded as she smiled to her childhood friend.

"Your Highness…there is no way I can thank you enough!" Louise humbly said as she bowed in deep respect as Saito and Wan were freed of their masters grip at last.

"Louise, may I say that you summoned quite a special splendid bunch of Familiars." Henrietta complimented as she saw these four were quiet loyal as Siesta felt like a third wheel here.

"Well despite their vulgar and strange behaviors their strength and loyalty makes up for that in spades." Louise said as the four looked to her with a small glared.

"I don't know if she was insulting us or complimenting us." Hikaru said as he looked to the reborn Goddess.

After further catching up, it was time to say goodnight. Louise, and her Saints were giving their farewells to Henrietta with Siesta smiling to them. "This was the most fun I have had on the past few years." Henrietta said before hugging Louise. "Thank you, Louise Françoise." She warmly said. It was nice to have a friend whom you can act as yourself to and not just recognize you as princess to which Louise happily returned the hug.

"The same goes for me, Your Highness." Louise replied with a tender smile before the two soon broke the hug and Henrietta looked to the Saints.

"Mr. Familiars, please do your best tomorrow." Henrietta kindly requested as she smiled to the Saints as Saito then grinned to the Princess.

"Don't, you worry about it. Tomorrow, we're going to burn out our Cosmo!" Saito called out grinning to Henrietta much to the ire of Louise. The three other Saints then bonked Saito on the head as Wan was especially hard on him as they had their eyes closed while smiling a bit.

"Please ignore his tone for he know not how to speak." Shiro said as he covered for Saito and his mouth but Louise had already heard them and reacted with force.

"You idiots!" She said as she pulled out her horse whip before whipping Saito in his ass with the crop.

"Now your grace, calm down." Shiro advised Louise but did not take well to being ordered around.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She said before whipping him next.

"Ow!" Shiro cried out as Wan and Hikaru began to wonder how this girl can be Athena's reincarnation.

"Hey, calm down!" Saito said before being whipped. She soon went on a whipping frenzy inside the room. The four male Saints were trying their best to avoid them.

"Such behavior in front of Her Highness should not be allowed! Damn it, stop dodging them!" Louise yelled as everyone was dodging them while Henrietta and Siesta were watching.

"What a unique group." Henrietta quietly remarked as she saw this play out before her. "Freedom is the best present after all." Henrietta said as she put her hood back up and took her leave of this odd marry band closing the door behind her with Siesta leaving as well.

"You're Highness?" Louise asked as she saw Henrietta leave the room as did the Saints with Siesta.

"Good night." She said before the door closed and she and Siesta walked to their rooms no doubt to be ready for tomorrow.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

(The next day)

"We will now begin the presentation of this year's Familiars." Colbert announced as in turn the crowd began cheering for the event. A lone Phoenix was watching the event from afar as it was clearly unowned so it merely observed for the time being as the students began to show off their familiars. Montmorency made a duet with Robin with the violin and some croaking. Kirche was having Flame utilize its flaming breath in different patterns. Guiche was modeling with Verdandy, earning a few squeals from the girls. And lastly, Tabitha was doing some aerial tricks on the back of her dragon. Louise was in the back and was panicking a little….or a lot.

"Oh my, gosh, this is so nerve-wrecking! What am I going to do! What am I going to do!?" She panicked as her four performing Saints were stretching a bit to loosen their joints.

"Calm yourself Lady Athena we're fully prepared for the performance." Shiro said as he finished his stretches.

"Yeah we got this!" Hikaru called out with a grin as they were ready to turn some heads for their amazing performance.

"Last up is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére." Colbert announced as Louise knew it was time so the nervous girl stood tall and walked to the stage with her protectors her powerful Saints.

"Don't worry we can do this." Saito said as they began to walk onto the stage with Louise.

"O-Ok…" Louise nervously said as they stepped onto the stage. The Saints quickly noticed several people snickering, wanting to laugh at Louise. It looks like that they weren't around for their debut well now it's time for a second show. Louise soon faced the audience. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére and these are my Familiars, Pegasus Saito, Cygnus Shiro, Andromeda Hikaru, and Dragon Wan." Louise introduced as they Saints stood behind Louise tall and ready for action.

"It's commoner-type Familiars of Louise the Zero!" Someone yelled, bringing in a few chuckles from the students. Princess Henrietta looked down upon that person before watching. A lot was riding on this especially since Henrietta, the princess and Louise's best friend, was watching so there was no room for error here. "I-I will now have these four demonstrate their abilities!" Louise said before going down the stage and leaving her Saints at the center stage.

The four Saints nodded to each other as martial arts was as the name implied an art it can be used for fighting but also creation thus they will show these people what a Saint can do. They each took off their dog tags as they then flipped them off their hands as soon to everyone's shock the dog tags released a burst of magic from a magical circle. Soon from each box a timer went off before they each opened, transformed, and converted into statuettes of a Pegasus, Swan, a maiden, and a Dragon as they all stood tall for their wielders summons.

The Saints then charged forth to their Cloth before jumping off them with a back flip spin and soon the statuette burst apart and attached to each Saint endowing them in their Bronze Cloths. Soon the Saints were all suited up as they weren't done as it was Shiro who started everyone off.

" _ **DAIMOND DUST!"**_ Shiro called out as he jumped upward and sent his attack forth with his Rapier drawn before to everyone's shock the ice traveled through the ground and rose up creating an ice sculpture of Lady Athena.

Everyone was impressed with the show of line class magic that Shiro displayed wondering if he was by chance a noble as he did this without a wand. They weren't done as it was Wan who came next as he had is fist reared back ready to go. _**"ROZAN SHORYUHA!"**_ Wan roared out launching the attack forth as the Serpent like Dragon made of Cosmo came forth and to everyone's shock chomped down and ate the Statue as it flew off.

" _ **NEBULA CHAIN!"**_ Hikaru roared out sending out his chain based attacks as they flew straight to Wans Dragon and with it the statue it ate as he then began to guide it about with Wans aid as everyone was amazed at the amount of teamwork put into this display.

They weren't done as Saito was next as he went through the stances ready for his attack. _**"PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!"**_ Saito roared out sending his meteor like attack as they in turn flew with the Dragon as it was like watching a dragon fly about like a celestial being across the skies above them all.

"Finale." Saito said as even Louise was impressed by this display of Cosmo as the Saints began to get ready as Saito drew out Derf. "Ready partner?" Saito asked as he looked to Derf.

"Ready partner." Derf said as he waited for the infusion of the Cosmo to come forth.

" _ **PEGASUS METEOR BLADE!"**_ Saito roared out as he jumped forth and slashed down upon the mixed attack and in turn the dragon, fists, and dust all exploded as Hikaru's chain returned to him. Everyone was shocked to see the Saints striking a pose worthy of heroes or warriors as the sparkle and flakes of the ice and Cosmo floated down around the audience.

All was silent as Louise began to get a bit worried but her worries were soon dashed as they soon hear heard a single clap from Princess Henrietta, soon another from Siesta, and then everyone else started clapping for them.

"That was incredible!" One of them remarked as they applauded for the Saints.

"Never seen anything like that!" another said as Saito and Hikaru grinned hearing it all.

"That was amazing!" Another spoke out as it was clear their performance was incredible.

"Bravo darling!" Kirche cheered while Shiro in turn had his eye twitch at Kirche still pinning for him.

The Saints soon left the stage as Louise was talking with them with a happy expression on her face. Then, it was announced that the princess and the judges will begin talking amongst themselves to declare the best familiar in the competition.

"Those were impressive fighting styles!" Louise admitted. "No doubt the princess and the judges are impressed." She said as she was now sorry for doubting her Familiars in the first place.

"Not to be rude Lady Athena but we should not count our chicken before they hatch let us wait and see before we celebrate victory." Shiro said as Wan looked to him with a skeptical look.

"Trying out haiku's again?" Wan asked as Shiro sighed a bit.

"No that was a legitimate saying back home." Shiro said as he glared at his fellow Saint.

"But it was still fun though! I hope Siesta saw all that!" Hikaru said as he was happy for their performance.

"I have to admit, it was good to get some exercise out of all that. But I would've preferred a trip down in the mountains." Wan said as he stretched a bit rolling his shoulders to loosen his joints.

"Well nothing we can do until the Princess and the judges make the final decision on who wins this." Saito said as he yawned a bit. "Man it's gotten boring." Saito said as he could use some excitement about now.

"Very well, I suppose we can just walk around until it's time." Louise said and everyone was actually sort of surprised by the nice demeanor she had if it was only for a short amount of time. They soon heard a noise and looked to see a giant being of rocks, trees, and dirt trying to smash the tower.

"Is that supposed to be a Familiar?" Wan asked as he was the first to notice the giant in question.

"What are you…?" Louise trailed off before looking at it with widened eyes. "It's a golem!" Louise cried out in shock as she saw the Golem

Just then a cloaked female with green long hair noticed them. "Damn it, I've been spotted! Golem, crush them!" She ordered and the golem tried to crush it with its hand.

"Look out!" Saito said as he pushed her out of the way and rolled out of the way himself.

"Good thing we already have our cloth on then!" Wan called out as the four Saints soon had their heads covered in their helmets ready for battle.

"To bad for this woman… our Cosmo will beat her Golem." Shiro said as the four Saints took battle stances readying their weapons.

"Let's go! _**"PEGASUS METEOR BLADE!"**_ Saito roared out as he charged in and slashed at the Golem as his Familiar marks glowed under his armor at his left arm hitting fast and true as not only did he cut off the Golem's arm but also caused the socket to explode.

The Thief was shocked at what she saw and how easily Saito had done this. "Such Power." She said realizing she was outmatched against this Saint.

Soon another cloaked figure appeared with Fouquet as she looked and saw him here. "So what now?" HE asked calm, gruff, yet aloof as he saw the Saints do battle.

"I don't think the golem can hold out like this." The hooded woman said before trying to think of a plan against this.

"Need my help then?" He asked as he looked to the hooded woman.

The woman still needed to find a way into the vault and get what she needed but these Saints or whatever is going to end this even before she can get her hands on the treasure she wanted. Soon an idea popped inside her head.

"You have the same power as them correct?" She asked as she looked to the young man.

"Of course." He said as he glared at the woman.

"Even if she summoned you, you still need to pay rent so willing to fight against those Saints while I take the Princess to negotiate a Ransom for her?" She asked as the man sighed a bit.

"It's been a while so you better hurry." He said as his cloak moved a bit revealing his own Dog Tag with a Phoenix design to it.

"We would like to announce the winner of the-." Osmond started before hearing an explosion. He and various other members, including the princess, looked at the direction that it was coming from. They saw the Saints fighting against the Golem nearby.

"What is that!?" An audience member said as they saw this.

"Is that a Golem?" Another wondered witnessing the event.

"Maybe, it's another familiar." One more guessed as they saw this play out.

Just then a few of the princess's guards were knocked down in bursts of dirt revealing Fouquet. "What?" Siesta asked nearby as she saw this happen.

"Is it a bad time to ask for an audience, Your Highness?" Fouquet asked as she smirked to Henrietta while grabbing her as a hostage.

"He's taking the princess! Guards!" Osmond called but Fouquet was ready for it.

"One more step and she's history!" He called out as Siesta stepped away from the area for her Cloth.

(With Siesta)

Siesta once she was hidden away took out her Dog Tag charm of her grandfather and flipped it out as it landed face up before an energy went up from a circle around her. It didn't take long for her Cloth to appear on her as she quickly made sure the face mask was on before joining the fight.

(Exhibition area)

"Now we're going to negotiate otherwise your country will be without an heir." Fouquet said as she had her wand to the Princess neck as she gulped a bit.

" _ **VULPECULA FIRE!"**_ Siesta was heard roaring out as soon the fox like flame of her Cosmo attack came at Fouquet who saw this and was forced to dodge as the attack went for her and avoided Henrietta.

Everyone saw her and had seen her with Louise the other day and realized who she was. "Another Saint?" A civilian said as it was among the main murmurs of the crowd as they saw Siesta appear in her, Bronze Cloth.

"Damn I forgot about her." Fouquet cursed herself as she then summoned up another Golem as she knew the other one would be defeated soon.

(With the Saints)

" _ **ROZAN SHORYUHA!"**_ Wan roared out as he threw his spear like a Javelin and added his Cosmo attack with it as it in turn pierced the Golem and in turn destroying it with the Dragon he conjured with his attack.

"Alright we got him!" Saito cheered as he saw this.

"Of course!" Shiro said as Hikaru smiled at this.

Soon they felt it a stir in the Cosmo as they looked nearby and saw atop the tower was a figure. He stood there in a cloak before he took something from his person. He then jumped down with ease as soon the dog tag glowed and to their shock his cloak vanished while his body was covered in a cloth.

HE came in like a fireball as when he landed he sent a burst of flames and Cosmo out as he stood up. He was endowed in the Bronze Cloth of the Phoenix as they all saw him here and were in shock to see this Saint.

"No…" Saito realized as he saw who it was despite the pure white eyes of the helmet blocking his face.

"I don't believe it." Shiro said as he knew exactly who this was.

"Suzaku?" Hikaru asked as they saw their Fellow Saint here against them.

"Hey it's been a while." Suzaku said as he glared at them taking a battle stance to take them on.

"Yes it has." Shiro said as Louise saw all this happen.

"Wait is he helping that thief?" Louise asked as Suzaku sighed to her.

"And of course the last horse crosses the finish line Lady Athena." Suzaku said as his tone showed he was being extremely disrespectful to her.

"How dare you speak to me in-?!" Louise yelled but was cut off by Hikaru.

"Don't Louise." Hikaru said as he looked to her. "Suzaku isn't like the other Saints he's a Bronze like us but he's the strongest Bronze there is." Hikaru explained as Shiro glared at him as well.

"We had a tad bit of a falling out a few years prior and it seems old bitter sentiments remained." Shiro said as he glared at Suzaku.

"What just because I didn't want to waste time looking for a dead Goddess makes me a traitor?" Suzaku asked as he just felt it was pointless after centuries of failure that they would just magically find Athena out of the blue sky.

"No but it makes you a deserter!" Saito yelled as he glared at Suzaku. "Now you're helping that bitch hurt people I won't allow it!" Saito yelled as Suzaku sighed to this.

"Very well then I suppose it will be like old times eh Pegasus Saito?" Suzaku asked as he looked to Saito as his helmet was still on.

"Yeah like old times, Phoenix Suzaku." Saito said as the four Saints regrouped glaring at their former friend standing in combat.

"This won't take long though if your skills haven't improved since last time." Suzaku said as soon all of a sudden he vanished.

Louise was wide eyed as to everyone it happened in an instant but to Louise her eyes saw it Suzaku had one hit them and they didn't even realize it. "Bastard!" Saito roared out as he tried to attack only to freeze up as Suzaku was gone and was followed by Louise screaming in fright. They all looked and saw Suzaku had his hand in attack form close to Louise but what came out of his mouth surprised them all.

" _ **HYOUKU TENSHO!"**_ Suzaku invoked as soon the Saints were hit by a powerful fire attack as the four Saints were sent flying from it as Suzaku smirked at them. "Pathetic." Suzaku said as he saw the four downed allies as Saito tried to get back on his feet again glaring at Suzaku.

"Dammit!" Saito roared out as he tried to charge at Suzaku who took a battle stance ready to finish it.

" _ **FIRE BALL!"**_ Louise roared out from behind Suzaku with her wand out as Suzaku was wide eyed before being sent flying at Saito from the explosion.

" _ **PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!"**_ Saito roared out sending his own attack forth as Suzaku flew straight into it before he could recover from it. The attack sent him flying a bit as he was caught off guard by its force. In the end Suzaku land on his feet and hands allowing both to tear up the ground as he slid away before stopping. "Impressive display of surprise." Suzaku said as he glared at them all. "But it won't save you." Suzaku said as he got ready four round 2.

But then Siesta landed nearby as they saw this as she was taking on the Golem herself who was going full frontal on them. Soon the Golem was seen punching the tower wall before Fouquet jumped into the tower as the Saints saw this as did the others.

"About time." Suzaku said as he glared at the hole, Fouquet had made to get in.

"Damn it!" Saito roared out as he charged in with the other Saints as they went for Suzaku.

Suzaku deflected and fought all four of them off with ease as he kicked and punched them away as they tried to attack but Suzaku left no room for Error on his part. "Come on is that all you got!" Suzaku roared out as Hikaru and Shiro nodded to each other.

" _ **DIAMOND DUST!"**_ Shiro invoked as he sent his attack forth torts Suzaku who use his own Cosmo to deflect it to the wall.

" _ **NEBULA CHAIN!"**_ Hikaru invoked as his Nebula Chain went forth for the attack. Suzaku bobbed and weaved through the chains with ease as he was dealing a major blow against his fellow Saints.

" _ **VULPECULA FLAME!"**_ Siesta roared out as she sent her own attack forth as Suzaku saw this and smirked.

"Fire for Fire." Suzaku said as he was ready for her. _**"HYOUKU TENSHO!"**_ Suzaku invoked again as he sent his attack forth torts his foes as Phoenix fire met Fox Fire as the two sets of flames struggled to overpower the other. But in the end the Phoenix won as Siesta was wide eyed as she was then knocked away by the Hyouku Tensho attack of Suzaku as she went flying into the air.

"Got her!" Hikaru called out as he then yanked a stray Chain of his as Suzaku saw this and saw Hikaru yank Fouquet away out of the hole she made as she held onto a box on her person very tightly.

As she flew through the air Suzaku acted as he jumped up torts Fouquet and caught her before grabbing Hikaru's nebula chains. He then used his power and in turn shattered it forcing Hikaru to fell back as he saw this happen before him. It didn't end there as Suzaku then got Fouquet to the Golem as he held her bridal style while she held the box with the Staff of Destruction inside it.

"You got it?" Suzaku asked as he looked to Fouquet.

"Yeah now let's go." She said as the Golem began to make its escape as Louise glared at it.

"Stop!" Louise yelled as she glared at it but the Golem was escaping.

"Help me!" Siesta was heard as she began to fall back down from Suzaku's attack as they all saw this.

"I got you!" Hikaru called out as Saito then grabbed him and flung him torts Siesta as Hikaru we airborne.

Hikaru caught Siesta in time as they fell back to the ground before he spun and landed on the ground gracefully. Once Fouquet made her escape it was clear that Suzaku was their enemy here. An enemy who was once a close friend.

(Scene Break Later that day)

As everything was calming down Saito walked up to Louise as a thought had been bugging him and Shiro as of today. "So what kind of mage does it take to something like that Golem?" He asked as he looked to Louise on this.

"At least a Triangle Class." Louise answered as she had studied up on Golem Classification. "We cannot let the situation stand." She said before facing Henrietta and kneeling before one leg. She then gestured the others to do the same and they did so.

"I am deeply sorry, you're Highness. I was not able to stop the brazen attack of this thief."

"Louise Françoise, this wasn't your responsibility." Henrietta assured as she knelt down to be at eye level with her childhood friend. "I am just simply relieved that you are safe. When I saw this Golem, I was afraid you might've been part of casualties." Henrietta confessed as she looked to her friend and her Saints.

"My Familiars…proved themselves quite capable." Louise said, surprising her Familiars. "If it wasn't for Fouquet's tactics and her accomplice, we would've been able to capture her." Louise said as she did not want to show that a Saint can go, bad. Plus she owed it to her Loyal Saints to keep Suzaku's secret for the time being until they are ready to reveal it themselves.

"I thank you then, Mr. Saints." Henrietta nodded as she smiled. "Thank you very much." She said as she smiled to the Saints.

"It was nothing we were just doing our job." Saito said as he nodded to them as they were getting treated for injuries and the likes.

"You highness, it's time for us to go." A guard said with urgency after what had happened here.

"I understand." Henrietta said before looking at Louise and he Saints. "I'm afraid this is where I must take our leave to the palace. We will meet again soon Louise Françoise and Mr. Familiars." Henrietta said as soon her knights escorted Henrietta and she looked back at Louise and the others. "I don't if it's a fortunate that the Exhibition was interrupted because, I had trouble deciding whether Tabitha's dragon or your Saints were the winner." Henrietta called out as this brought a smile to Louise and her Saints face. She soon went in her carriage with her guards following while the escorts get ready to leave. They soon did and Saito placed a hand on Louise's shoulder.

"See nothing to worry about!" Saito boasted as victory was theirs for the taking after all. "But why didn't you hide during the chaos?" Saito asked as he looked to Louise who glared at him.

"It's obvious, you idiot." Louise answered. "A mage who abandons her Familiar is not a real mage." Louise said but she wasn't done. "Plus how can I expect you all to follow me if I'm not willing to fight by your side." Louise said as she looked to this as Saito smiled as well. Everyone was surprised that Louise wouldn't abandon them despite the times that she thought so highly of herself compared to her Familiars. They don't know if they should be happy that their relationship slightly improved or terrified that she would never leave them along. But either way, their relationship did slightly improve even if they had a new respect for Louise as the Goddess Athena.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this chapter is done hope you all enjoyed it to leave a review and like always ja-ne.


End file.
